Princess Or the Future Queen of Mirkwood
by myra k kuran
Summary: He raised her as his own,the way he did his son Legolas but now that she has grown up his feelings towards her unknowingly changed Before he knew it he was desiring her...lust the most dirty emotion was taking over him. it was taboo he knew but to fight it was more difficult than he thought. She was his yet he could not have her. She was not aware of it at all. (slight incest) AU
1. Chapter 1

**Okay how do I start...this story is not exactly following the movie or the book but for sure will have main events included in them. There are two oc's a male and a female but of course it's a Thranduilxoc story. For some reason a lot of my friends are totally fangirling over him...well can't blame them! Thranduil is hwat after all. I myself had a huge crush on Legolas after watching LOTR but after Hobbit DOS. I think I can tell the difference between cute and hot. A little warning this story is a little bit of a wicked twisted love story (slight incest)...so that's why i decided to do it this way...but if any of you dislike and feel uncomfortable with it feel free to let me know. Any sort of ideas, suggestions along with criticisms are more than welcome so always feel free to let me know your feedback... as that will help me improve the story. Anyways...there you go enjoy the story and thank you all.**

**Oh! one more thing...I own nothing. it belongs to the rightful owner. (apart from the oc)**

chapter 1

It all started when a little elf-ling was attacked by a pack of Orcs inside the forests of Mirkwood.

"You will be such a delicious meal." The orc drooled at the sight of the little girl before him who was trembling with fear terribly. The child's eyes widened as the Orc took another step towards her then another and another. The girl felt herself being frozen on the ground all she could do was watch as the filthy creature coming towards her and grab her by the neck. She let out a high pitch cry as she felt him lifting her off the ground by her neck. Before she could actually feel the pain she felt herself dropping on the ground and before her lay the headless corpse of the Orc and its head was right in front of her tiny feet. She started to tremble in fear once again at the horrifying sight before her and then she looked up to see the tall male sheathing his sword. His cold blue orbs met her warm burgundy ones which were surrounded by voluminous lashes. Fear strike in the little girl's head once again when she recalled the elf before her beheading that creature. She was scared, very scared. She started to sob slowly.

The elven-king could tell that the child was scared of everything that way nearby. He could see the tears rolling down her eyes, her clothes were almost torn her hair and face was covered in mud. So many questions were clouding his mind especially how she got here? Looking more closely the elven King could see the pointed tip of her ears. An elfling! He realized. Then another question hit him who was she with? Because looking down at her he could tell this child was either lost or was with someone else but nothing seemed around her that time aside from the trees of Mirkwood. The elven king's eyes searches for clues for other life but found none.

The sound of soft sobbing reached the elven king's ear. He looked down to see the little elfling trembling. His heart ached. He realized she was lonely, has no place to go. Some weird way her life was a little similar to him. At a very young age elf king Thranduil lost his mother then his father in a battle and his wife Merial after giving birth to his son Legolas. No one knows the pain of losing precious ones than him.

The elven king kneeled down to adjust himself to her level as he spoke "Are you alright my dear?" he extended his hand towards her. At first she flinched upon hearing the depth of his voice. "I mean no harm." The child just stared at him for a while as if she was trying to study him then her gaze moved to his extended hand. She looked at his eyes again this time her wine coloured orbs were filled with curiosity.

Thranduil could tell that she was debating. Her mind and heart was giving her different answers.

"You are safe." He tried to assure her with his words.

This time the little elfling placing her tiny palm on his, only for him to hold her as tenderly as possible because he feared if he put more pressure the child before him would break into pieces. Slowly he pulled the child towards him into a warm embrace. The little girl was trembling more in his arms. He started to stroke her face and hair in order to soothe her and he noticed she was burning up.

"It's okay little fairy you're safe now." He cooed in her ear while she watched him with tired eyes that were struggling to keep them open. "Nothing will trouble you from now on." Was the last she the child barely heard before dosing off to a dream less slumber?

"Ada?"

"My lord…are you all right?"

Legolas and Tauriel along with the army of elves that were killing the pack of orcs rushed towards the king to see him standing up to his feet with a child in his arms.

"Ada…is she okay?" Legolas was the first to speak.

"Barely breathing." Thranduil responds as he passes his son.

* * *

><p>"My lord…her temperature is falling I'm hoping soon she will wake up." The healer informed the elven king who was seated on his throne with his legs crossed. He was in one of his royal attire with the silver kaftan and the spiked crown that sat on top of his head.<p>

"Ada!" Legolas barged into the throne hall "she is waking up...finally."

Without wasting any more elven king got down and rushed towards his personal chamber after where the child was kept; followed by his son Legolas and the healer after him. Finally she was waking up after three days, a sigh of relief escaped the elvin king's lips. Soon after returning she was cleaned up and put to bed. Since then the healers took over and finally many of her wounds have been healed but there was no sign of her awakening. Some where also starting to lose hope but today they could see the light at the end of the tunnel.

Entering the room Thranduil saw much improvement with the child's health, now that she was completely cleaned up he noticed how beautiful the child truly was, as if her own glow was illuminating the whole room. Her hair was pitch black but which complete contrasted with with her fair complexion. Three days of constant sleeping did help a lot, she was already sitting up and curiously studying Tauriel who trying to brush her shiny black locks sitting in front of her. Noting the king's presence Tauriel quickly got up and was about to move aside but the a small hand tugged her sleeve making her stop in the process. Tauriel looked at the king silently taking his permission to stay by the little elfling's side which he did. She stood beside the girl so that king could sit on the bed.

Thranduil sat before the girl on the bed examining her carefully. His blue orbs once again met with her wine colored ones she was also doing the same thing...studying him.

"What is your name child?" He asked stroking her soft dark locks but got no reply apart from the girl staring at him confusedly. "You don't have a name?" the girl blinked several times before opening her mouth.

"…I do not know." Her voice was filled with confusion.

"It's alright no problem." The elven king smiled at her while his hand softly caressed her face. The child studied his face for a while but soon her attention moved the spidery broach that was hanging beneath his collar on top of the silver kaftan. She leaned towards it and touched it with immense curiosity in her eyes and surprisingly with the same amount of curiosity all four of the adults watched her as she examined the king's accessories. First his broaches then she stood up to touch his crown. The healer, Legolas and Tauriel watched with amused eyes as the king lowered his head so that it was easier for the little one to see his crown.

A maid walked with a tray with full of food for the little one. Like every other thing she even watched the food curiously. There were some various kinds of fruits and pies along with fruit pudding freshly prepared with the little guest.

Suddenly the girl pocked one of her finger into the pudding.

A gasp escaped the healer's lips "Oh no! It appears she doesn't even understand that pudding is food." Both Legolas and Tauriel looked in his direction but the elven king did something different, he took the spoon in his hand and scooped up a bit of the pudding from one corner and placed it the spoon full of pudding in front of the child's mouth.

"Now now…little one open your mouth." The only response he got from her was a confused stare. "Open your mouth, do aaa" He slightly opened his own mouth in order for her to understand.

The little girl followed his action and opened her mouth only for the king to push the spoon inside.

Everyone present there watched the elven king while he fed the little girl. He was not having much difficulty since he was already an expert when it came to fatherhood after all he raised Legolas by himself with help of some maids when needed. Now Legolas is fully grown ellon and appears more than fine indicating there was nothing wrong with the way Thranduil raised him.

"Since she does not know her name what do we call her Ada?" Asked Legolas Thranduil did not answer right away instead he took some time to take a good look at her appearance and then suddenly he remembered the bedtime stories that his mother told him.

_She was the most beautiful one among all those fairies... The fairest of them all, even though her hair was pitch black it outshined the lightest of hair. All the blue and green orbs appeared dull in the presence of those burgundy orbs. Even the brightest star failed to lighten up the whole world the way her smile did….she was…..Moraira….the light that could lighten up the most darkest place on earth._

"Moraira." The words escaped the elven king's mouth in from a soft whisper.

"Moraira?" Legolas repeated a bit confused since it was not really a common name. In-fact he was sure it wasn't even elvish name.

"…yes.." King Thranduil took a deep breath "We are to call her Moraira, the fairy that my mother always told about."

_**And years have passed since then and the little fairy Moraira grew up before every ones' eyes into a beautiful young elleth.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**a.n Here is chapter two for all of you Thranduil lovers. i hope you enjoy and more importantly thank you all for the love and support means a lot. Oh I forgot to mention I decided to make a little change...instead of adding another male oc I decided to add a character that we already know...haldir! So yes he will be Moreira's interest. If you guys don't like it feel free to let me and I will change it.**

Chapter 2

"Lady Moraira…"

"Lady Moraira…"

"….Hhhmmmm…." a sleepy moan escaped as the said person pulled the comforter over her head to fully cover herself.

"My lady it's time to wake up…" this time one of the maids among the three present started to shake the sleeping princess by pulling the blanket down up to her chest.

"Lady Moraira! His majesty is waiting for you at the breakfast table. Please wake up…quickly." Spoke one of the maid that was standing behind the one was actually shaking the princess but with a groan of protest she turned the other.

" My lady the King wants you up and present at the breakfast table. He does not want you to miss more of this beautiful day."

"The king is waiting for you." Finally the sets of upper and lower voluminous lashes separated revealing a pair of tired burgundy orbs. "Let's not make the king wait any longer…shall we?"

"Hmmmm…" Moraira replies with a tired moan.

* * *

><p>After freshening up and getting rid of her night gown Moraira watched her reflection in the mirror as the elf maids helped her in getting dressed in red chiffon ankle length dress. The dress was plain red with thin strap of gold embroidery just underneath the bust area and the buttons were made up of pure ruby. The sleeves were sheer but a think strap of gold embroidery circulated the wrist.<p>

Ruby studs were placed on her ears but the neck was kept free of any ornaments to keep more focus on her dress. Kohl was smudged along the upper and lower lash line to draw more focus towards her alluring eyes and to add more volume more liquefied pasted kohl was brushed along her lash to give her more of open eyed divine look. A soft pink color was dabbed on her lips to make sure it stands out as well along with her other beautiful features.

Her silky stands were brushes several times before pulling a bit from the sides to twirling them around and clipped behind her head leaving the rest down.

"My lady…" Moraira turned her head towards the direction of the voice "shall we go?"

* * *

><p>As Moraira entered the dining the first her eyes landed on was Haldir the warden; now to answer the question what is Haldir doing in Mirkwood? Haldir has been working in Mirkwood serving under Thranduil for the last sixty years; he is originally from Lothlorien and has served under Gladrial and Celeborn for a very long time.<p>

Standing beside Haldir was Tauriel who was more of a friend and an older sister to Moraira. Then sitting at the head of the table was the elven king Thranduil himself and on his right was Legolas who was basically Morira's big brother.

"Moraira?" the velvety voice of that belonged to the elven king got her attention. Moraira turned to see him getting up from his chair.

"My king.." Moraira rushed towards Thraduil to slightly bow out of courtesy but was prevented since the elven king to pull her into a warm embrace. "Good morning your highness."

"Good morning to you too" The elven king pulled away to take a good look at her face "Did you not sleep enough?" Thranduil asked tracing the little bags of puffiness under Moraira's eyes with his thumb.

"Probably she stayed up the whole night writing her love fantasies." Legolas replies with food in his mouth. Both the elven king and Moraira cast a glance at Legolas. Moraira's one was more of a glare than just a glance.

"Moraira?" Thranduil called cupping her face. The said person turned her head back to look at the elven king.

"Yes my king.."

"You're maids have been complaining about your late night sleep, it's is not just a bad habit also not good for one's health." Thranduil scolds her in a cool tone.

"I apologize my king." Moreira responds looking down suddenly finding the fool quite amusing rather than getting scolded like a child in front of everyone but that didn't last long because soon her face was lifted up one of Thranduil's finger that he placed under her chin.

"Do not get me wrong my dear…my intention is not to prevent you from writing. Do them during the day; look outside it's such a beautiful day I do not want you to miss a bit of it." This time he ran his long elegant finger through her soft dark locks.

"Are you not going to have breakfast? Loleth told me you were waiting for my arrival?" Moreira asked noticing the elving king's movement.

"I wanted to but it appears that fate has something else for me and Legolas, Mithrandir is here."

"You mean Gandaf the grey? Why is he here?" Moreira asked

The environment went absolutely quiet for a moment making Moreira tense a little bit.

"It is nothing to worry about." Thranduil was the one to break the uncomfortable silence. He didn't want Moreira to suspect anything but yes Mithrandir's recent visits disturbed Thranduil to a great deal because it only means one thing… another marriage proposal for Moreira; Either from the elves or most definitely from the men. "Mostly about the council." He assured Moreira but of course apart from her all the other present in the room that time knew about it.

"Ah..I see," Moreira brought Thranduil's hand up to her lips and placed a soft kiss out of respect " I hope it goes well." Moreira said with a smile.

"Nothing will go wrong as long as you smile for me like this." Thranduil said placing a soft kiss on her temple. After that the three male exited the dining hall made their way towards the throne where Gandalf was waiting for them leaving Moreira and Tauriel as her company.

Tauriel watched as the younger female before her was eating like a pig though she was eating only fruit salad and juices but appeared as if she didn't eat in ages.

"What?" Moreira snapped.

"Nothing!" Tauriel responds calmly still not taking her eyes of the younger elleth. "You were quite calm even a while ago."

"Why wouldn't I be? His majesty was in the room. I need my manners. Right?" Moreira smirks.

"Right?" Tauriel returns the smirks "But many at times when you are with his majesty you eat from his plate, now that I remember not too many days ago you even sneezed on his plate." Tauriel smirks breaks Moreira's one to a frown.

"What do mean?" Moreira asked trying to copy the elven king's emotionless mask but ofcourse she wasn't Thranduil. Therefore the inside of her heart was racing to know what her friend was implying to.

"An elleth can only understand an elleth." Moreira raised an eyebrow at the phase "I have noticed…your glances at him." Tauriel care chose her words since Moreira never talked about she was trying to get the words out of her tiny mouth.

"Who? Legolas?"

"Haldir!" The fork that Moreira was holding fell from her hand and landed on the floor. She opened her mouth to protest and deny but for some odd reason her voice wasn't coming out. She made sure very not to get caught and was very much successful till just now. There was no lie in what Tauriel just said; yes she was secretly watching Haldir for the last five years. Moreira herself didn't know what this feeling was but she liked it when every time Haldir is nearby her heart rate would increase, she would blush and look away when their eyes would meet. Not just that she also secretly watched as he practiced and trained the new members in the armies, she watched him pet his horse and care for him, she watched him respect his majesty and also watched how peacefully he laughed while talking to his friends who mainly consist of Legolas and Tauriel.

"-reira…Moreira!" Tauriel's voice brought the younger elleth out of trance.

"I don't like Haldir, he is just a friend." Her innocent denial brought a smile on Tauriel's face.

"I have watched you grow up before my eyes; therefore I can read you like an open book." Tauriel got up from her chair with a handful of cherries in her grasp. "If any time you're in need of a friend just remember me." With that she walked away popping the cherries one by one into her mouth. Leavening behind a dumb founded Moreira.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Screamed Moreira upon realising that Tauriel was leaving.

"…Practice." She shouted her reply from afar.

* * *

><p>The stars were shining like diamonds in the sky. Moreira watched them with amused eyes. Almost every night Moreira uses this window to watch the night sky but there was also another hidden agenda behind it; Haldir always passed by this path to return to his chamber. She does not get to see him for a longer time but the time she gets, is very much grateful for that. The rough wind was sending shiver down all of Moreira's body as she was just standing in her night wear which was pink ankle length lace night gown made with fine silk and lace; with no sleeves therefore leaving her arms bare. And her hair was pulled up in a lose messy bun on top of her head.<p>

Moreira's heart skipped while her eyes landed on the approaching figure, Haldir was walking towards his chamber. Moreira watched him with curious eyes. She was nervous, there were so many emotions going through her head at the moment that it sent tingling sensation all throughout her growing body and the touch of wind added to it made her shudder.

The young elleth was so lost in her own worlds that she didn't even notice another figure was standing behind her. Moreira was almost jumped on the place as she felt a pair of hands on her shoulder. Before she could turn to look who it was a sultry voice whispered in her ear

"It's past your bed time…young lady." The elven king was so close that his hot breath was sending shiver down the younger elleth's spine. She could almost feel his lips along with the tip of his nose touching the traces of her ear shell. Moreira closed her eyes momentarily at the sensation before opening her mouth to apologize.

"I'm sorry my lord."

The elven king's hands slid down a bit and he turned her around towards him. Moreira noticed that the king was still in his royal attire with the crown still proudly sitting on his head.

"What are you sorry for… my dear?" He asked taking her chin in between his fingers.

"For not listening to you." She responded looking down while a chuckle escaped this elven king's lips. Moreira confusedly looked up at him wondering what was so funny.

"It's your job to make mistake and it is indeed mine to forgive." He replies resting his temple on hers. While his eyes were closed her ones were wide open watching him slowly breathing. Eventually as if on instinct her slim arms automatically wrapped itself around his torso.

"Thank you…my king.." she softly chanted.

"….Why…?" His voice was escaped as a whisper.

"….For everything…" He doesn't reply. Then again what would he reply there was nothing to say. They stay like that for some time in complete silence till the elven king scoops up her little form in his arms and starts to move towards the direction of her chamber.

The elven king placed a chastise kiss on Moreira's head after covering her almost sleeping form up with the blanket.

"I hope you have a pleasant dream tonight my king."

"You too my little one." With the King Thranduil left his sleeping princess to her own world while he walked towards his chamber to rest for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. After watching the Hobbit trilogy once again. I thought it was absolutely needed...a chapter on the elven king and his queen (legolas's mother.) I do not know her name so decided to call her Miriel. If you guys find or know her name please let me know I will change it. trust me i looked for it hard but found nothing. anyways i have a lot of respect for legolas's mother i believe she was a wonderful lady and very warm and sweet (probably legolas inherited that from her) and believe thranduil loved and treasured her with his life. everyone has their own version of thranduil with his first wife story this is my version for the purpose of this story. Since it's AU i made some changes...sorry about that. besides to give my reader a better idea of thranduil his past with legolas's mother is important. here Galadrial and Celeborn has daughters Cellin the oldest, Celebrian the second one and Miriel the youngest. you guys might be wondering why I added another character beside Miriel..well read the chapter you will know...all i can say is i wanted to give this pair a scandalized love story...i hope it makes sense. Anyways thank you all for the support. you guys are the best. ENJOY!**

Chapter 3 (EXTENDED and edited)

Lothlorien…was beautiful indeed although to the elven king nothing could be compared to the beauty of his greenwood even when covered by darkness the real beauty from it was still not concealed. Then again now he tried to see it a bit differently after all he was here to make alliance with Lothlorien-through marriage.

The elves were different from the other races to them the definition of love is something a light of happiness that you can only share with one. Therefore they only married once, even their mates passed away the marriage was still intact. All these were possible because of the strong love they held for each other.

But the elven king of Mirkwood Thranduil had different idea one because he was particularly unaware or totally not associated with the term love. He read about love in books, the idea of it seemed quite fascinating to him but alas even after hundreds of years sitting on the throne he failed to experiences it.

In truth he was more familiar with the harshness of the world; losing his mother at a young age, watching his father's sprit leaving right before his very own eyes, it all made Thranduil very lonely. To rid himself of the sorrow and pain of this eternal loneliness he has spent some of his spare time with his female companions. Therefore he had knowledge on how to please a woman and that's where it stayed…how to please and get pleasure out of it. At this point marriage was a duty for him, to provide his people with the perfect queen that will bear his children. Thus his legacy will continue.

A soft sigh escaped his lips as he stood leaning against a pillar and before his eyes laid the entire Lothlorien.

"Lord Thranduil…" the voice of Celeborn alerted the elven king he didn't move from his position but looked over his shoulder to see the lord of Lothlorien approaching a young striking elleth by his side.

"Allow me to introduce my daughter, the eldest one, Cellin."

"My lord…" she bowed a little out of courtesy. Her face was quite emotionless, something that equally rivaled his "It's a pleasure to finally be at your presence."

"Likewise." With the one word reply the elven king took her hand in his bent down a little to a soft kiss on it. When he looked up again to meet her eyes he noticed the familiar smirk at the corner of her lips which in turn made him return one too. At that moment he realized no elleth can be a better match for him than this one because she was exactly like him just the female version.

"I'm glad that you have taken the measure to join our hands just like Lord Elrond." Spoke Celeborn indicating his happiness at the elven king's decision to marry his daughter just the way Elrond did with his second one Celebrian. "Let us not waste any time here. Everyone is down there eagerly waiting for the announcement." Lord Celeborn tried to push the pair with his words.

"Allow me." Thranduil offered her his arms only for the beautiful elleth to link hers with his.

The pair walked a few steps behind Celebron their arms still linked with the others. Perfect for a couple that would announce their engagement in about few moments; thus becoming betrothed to one another.

Little did the great elven king know the moment he will step into the garden slowly everything will change for him. A change that is neither seen nor understood easily only realized with time.

Everyone present there looked at the elven king of Woodland realm and lady Cellin the eldest daughter of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadrial of Lothlorien as they walked down the high stairs hand in hand. Most of the important members of the white council were present there including the main advisors of Thranduil from Woodland realm. Lord Elrond of Rivendelle was also present there with his wife Celebrian and his children, the twins Elrohir and Elladan and ofcourse the new born Arwen who was being held by not her mother but her aunt Miriel the youngest daughter of Celeborn and Galdadrial.

The announcement of the engagement was made by Celeborn the father of the future queen of Woodland realm. A round of loud applaud could be heard as the king tied his mother's necklace of white gem around his future bride's neck. After that Celeborn formally introduced each and every one to the elven king. A sing of wlecoming him to the family.

"Miriel dear, please come over here." Celeborn called his youngest one and then turned to the newly engaged couple "Lord Thranduil" the elven king's gaze moved from Celeborn to the young elleth that stood beside him "my youngest one Miriel"

"My lord." She bowed slightly.

"Your fairness rivals your mother." Elven king spoke placing a soft kiss on the back of her hand while a slight smirk curled up the corner of his lips. But unlike her sister instead of returning the smirk she was studying him. Even though she had her mother's fairness and pale blond hair but her eyes were different. At first he thought it is warm brown but no it proved wrong it was more like the color of wine. Those pair of eyes seemed like a puzzle to him, somehow he found them oddly unique and very alluring.

"Do you not know how to smile?" The voice kind of got him off guard. The elven king did not expect a question like that. Miriel was a little too naive many at time her words brought upon her nothing but trouble and this surely was one of those times.

"I believe I was smiling at you little one." King Thranduil replied the smirk never leaving his lips. Well it was more visible than ever.

"You were smirking not smiling." She replied blankly then tilting her head slightly she continued "Then again it is good that you share something common with my sisters."

"Miriel!?" this time both her father and sister said in union. "You were rude to the king, apologize now." Her father spoke in a tone of slight warning.

"My apologies." She bowed her head a little "I just wanted to help his majesty. I thought he was a sad and lonely person." Upon hear the last statement Thranduil's eyes widened slightly with shock. The smirk disappeared from his lips replaced by a frown.

"Miriel I believe Celebrian needs your help with her children." Cellin spoke indirectly hinting her to leave before she angered the king even more. As she could tell from the small glances that the elf king was struggling with his temper.

"My Lord I apologize. My sister is too young thus she does lack the knowledge of proper manner at times. She does not know what she speaks off." Cellin spoke as soon as Miriel was out of sight.

"I understand that." Thranduil spoke blankly taking the back of her hand and placing a soft kiss on it after a brief pause.

Celeborn watched the interaction before him with a relief in his eyes. It looked like they were getting comfortable in each other's presence therefore it was nothing more than a good sign.

The elven king was a good observer throughout this entire time he observed every individual that was present at that happy occasion. To Thranduil it felt as if he could read through all but one thing that puzzled him was the one that he considered puzzle previously, Miriel the youngest one of Celebron's daughter because every time the elven king's eyes landed on her; he found her to be either smiling or laughing her heart out. At one point of time sound of her laughter caused irritation in his ears. He wondered whether she was mentally stable. Miriel was most of time in company her other older sister Celebrian and her husband Elrond. Thranduil figured she was more closer to them than Cellin that made him glad since he will not have to tolerate the sound of her head-aching laughter all the time.

The frown in Thranduil's face didn't go unnoticed by his new fiance Cellin. She knew the laughter was irritating him at this point. It also irritated her to the point where she felt like slapping Miriel. "They have a very strange sense of humor." Cellin whispers in the elven king's ear. His initial reaction upon hearing this was to smirk the turns his head to purr in his new fiance's ear "I'm glad that we have something in common."

"We have a lot more in common. King Thranduil you are just like me." Cellin responds confidently looking into his eyes. Her gaze trying to pierce his eyes and her smirk trying to beat his own.

_Trying to compete...interesting yet very disturbing!_ Those were the unspoken words of the elven king. A message that he gave Cellin not with his mouth but with his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Why do you think I am sad and lonely?" the thick velvety voice made Miriel open her eyes. As she seated herself by the lake the view of the beautiful waterfall was before her eyes. She knew from the voice quite well that it was none other than the elven king. To show respect she turned her head to acknowledge his presence.<p>

"Your majesty!" he was standing tall few feet away from her. Though there was no crown on his but it absolutely no effect on his height, neither his pride nor his arrogance.

"May I?" He politely asked signalling for a permission to sit beside her.

"Ofcourse."

For about a minute both remain seated quietly taking in the beauty of scenery.

"Is it the most beautiful place here in Lothlorien?" the elven king was the first one to break the silence.

"No" she looked at him "There is another place on top of the mountain. It is so high up that you can at times even feel the clouds."

"Do you visit that place all the time?" King Thranduil asked. The young elleth nodded her head saying no. "Too far from here." She replies.

"Why do you think of me as sad and lonely?"

"Do I?" the elven king raised his eyebrow at her sudden question.

"As far as I recall that was what you said to me." Though he appeared calm but from the sound of his voice anyone can tell he was beyond furious. Realizing this Miriel swallowed hardly. She was scared after the elven king's anger was not something unheard of. Most of the time because of this anger and attitude he never got along with the white council members; thus he was no lord Elrond who was known for his kindness.

"I asked you a question?" he hissed through gritted teeth. Miriel could see how tightly his jaw clenched. His cold blue eyes trying to break through her wine colour ones.

"You are terrifying me. I cannot answer this way." Thranduil's frown deepened at this but Miriel decided to continue since her knowledge told her this man was nowhere near giving up.

"That day when I said those words to you…I just said for the sake of saying it, your unnecessary smirks was not to my liking." She turned her head to face the waterfall in front "…now it seems that I was right, you truly are sad and lonely."

"I have no intention to show you my anger little one but," he paused only to grab her chin and forcefully turn her face towards him "your foul remarks are making me lose It." his voice came out more harsh than it should have been.

"So it's true, that's why it hurts…" She paused to study him "…doesn't it?" she pushed him a little for his response but the only one she got was him turning his face away from her.

"You know nothing elfling."

"Ofcouse I don't."

"Do not interrupt when I talk." He almost snarled making Miriel flinch slightly but continued anyways " I have been in the middle earth longer than any of you and your sisters including the half mortal Elrond. I know how cruel this world can be. I have watched people dying…my kin dying before my eyes. My very own father got ambushed in the battle…right in front of me…and my mother when I was so young." After his slight shouting he faced the front and shut his eyes tightly and muttered under his breath "Do you think I chose this? To be lonely?"

"….yes." Miriel responds after a brief pause.

A frustrated sigh escapes the eleven king's lips. His temper was already on the edge. He could not take her nonsense any longer. He got up and decided to walk away from there but half way through a voice stopped him on his tracks.

"King Thranduil…have a good day." He sensed some taunting in her voice. Though he paused but decided to walk away without wishing her the same or a simple farewell.

* * *

><p>"Do you think I chose to be lonely?" Miriel at first was startled at the question since her mind was elsewhere it took her by surprise but the moment it sink in she could not help but roll her eyes.<p>

"What can I do for you Lord Thranduil?" Miriel asked this time not bothering to turn her head because as far as her knowledge told her till he gets the answer that satisfies him. After all he was a stubborn one.

"Answer my question." He replied harshly.

"No you did not; you were probably just born as miserable person." There was a tone of slight mockery which drove the elven king over the edge and before her eyes could register the elven king was standing before her towering over making her feel tiny and inferior to him.

"Do not talk about thing that you don't know." Thranduil shouted venom dripping with his voice. His face was few inches away from her but then he backed away, his breathing was slightly hoarse. He was trying his best to keep his temper down, neither of them spoke thus an awkward silence lingered in the air. The elven king had his eyes fixated on the young elleth before him who was calmly sitting on the bench looking at everything but him.

Miriel knew very well that the elven king was furious by now, in his mind he probably beheaded her already.

"You are quite an odd one did you know that." Miriel was a little confused at the elven king's words. She was trying to figure out whether it was a statement or a question. She looked at him in a questioning gaze.

"How so?" Miriel asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"You laugh without a proper cause; you keep on smiling even when there is no valid reason…" Once again the elven king bent down closer to her face as he whispers calmly with hint of threat in his voice "…it is a sign elfling…sign of insanity." There was no response from young elleth she just looked at him blankly. With no sign of protest from the younger elleth Thranduil came to the conclusion of his victory. A slanted smirk twisted up his lips a bit. "…Isee…" he whispered with a sinister smile on his face whereas Miriel simply watched him with amused eyes. With another smirk the elven king continued "Perhaps I should talk to Celeborn, I know a handful of well-known healers."

_Then why do you not get own self healed first? _Ofcourse Miriel could not say it out loud. She only got up with a tender smile plastered on her face. Then without a warning took the elven king's right hand in both her's and brought it close to her lips only to place a soft kiss on the knuckles. The smile was not leaving her face. Thranduil watched her with a very hard look but her innocence seemed to devour the cruelty in his eyes.

"My lord you will be in my prayers. I will pray for you till your soul finds peace." Thranduil's eyes widen at the statement. He was totally off guard. "Happiness is heavenly, may your soul feel it soon." With that she turned on her heels leaving behind the dumbfounded elven king.

* * *

><p>Over the next few days Thranduil watched or rather observed Miriel as she smiled at small little details. How easily a simple gesture by anyone made her happy. Even though a few days have passed since their last encounter but still those words haunted him. It made him go through so many emotion anger, hatred even fear… but of what he didn't know. Another realization also invaded his thought, how old was she? What experience did she have? He wouldn't have to learn from that elf-ling what happiness was.<p>

"King Thranduil." The said person looked over his shoulder to see his fiancé descending down the stairs with her mother Galadriel by her side. Cellin was wrapped in pale blue floor length dress. Her hair was down just like her mother.

"You surely have outdone yourself my lady." Thranduil said placing a kiss on her hand.

"You look quite majestic yourself your majesty." She responded with a smirk twisting her lips.

Soon the newly engaged pair was greeted by the youngest daughter of Celeborn with a tray on her hand that held fresh juices in small glasses. Both Cellin and Thranduil picked up each picked a glass. Thranduil studied his glass while Cellin finished her in two to three sips.

"Try them my lord Miriel made these herself, I assure you they are quite refreshing." Thranduil finally took the glass to his lips and finally took a sip. The touch of the cold liquid filled his senses with a soothing sensation it felt as if it calmed him down from deep inside. It felt different, change from wine did serve him good.

"Was it to your liking king Thranduil?" the younger elleth before him asked with so much anticipation in her eyes.

"I understand that…" he said with a sinister smile folding his arms behind his back "you put a lot of hard work to it…" there was a smirk of victory on his lips "…but alas it all went in vain…" there it was the slanted smile still lingering on the elven king's lips "I did not find any taste to it." he did it he said it out loud. He heard from his sister how much hard work she put into it; his eyes watched the way the smile from her lips fell. It worked; he successfully managed to insult her in front of all. The victory smirk never leaving his lips as he patiently awaited her counter attack but came none. All she did was bow apologetically.

"I'm sorry that it not to his majesty's liking, I assure you from now on I will work more hard to improve myself." The smile made its way on her lips once again. A serene smile, there was a power of happiness that no one could take away from her because it was within her.

/

Spending the afternoon by the lake was a favourite pastime for Miriel. Unlike the other days today she was not alone she had company, little Arwen who was wrapped in a pink bundle of towel being cradled by Miriel. Luck was not always a good one for Miriel, a sigh passed Miriel's lips as she sensed the presence of the elven king silently behind her. Unlike other times there were no demanding questions this time and she was glad for that. For a very long time they stayed like that, Miriel pretending not to know that the elven king is behind her and Thranduil also watching the lake silently from behind. For some reason it felt peaceful.

"For how long are planning turn blind and not notice anything?" Elven king broke the silence.

"As long as it brings peace." Miriel replied politely.

"The child in your arms-"

"Arwen is her name, daughter of Elrond and Celebrian." Miriel completed the sentence for him.

"Would you like to hold her?" Miriel asked standing up from the ground.

"I'm not very good with children." He replied.

"Well then..." this time she hand a bit forcefully handed little Arwen into his arms "you should get habituated to it. Soon you'll be a father and who knows about the fate…you might have to raise them on your own." She said softly. "Look at her she enjoys being in your arms. It is a sign that you one day shall become a great father."

Thranduil eyed Elrond's daughter for a while then his gaze moved to the elleth in front of him. "Do not mistake yourself thinking I'm here to apologize…for I am not."

"There is no need for apology…for I have already forgiven you." She replies with a smile. Once again the elven king was out of his words. "There is no reason for you to feel guilty my king. What happened to you is not something that can be changed but there may be a very colourful future that waits for you." She takes a step closer to him and replies "For that my friend…you need to let go of your dark past." With that she turns on her heels understanding it's best to leave the ellon by himself for some time but before she could go far the velvety voice of the elven king stops her.

"Miriel..." it was the first time he took her name. She didn't know why but for some reason her heart skipped at beat upon the way her name sounded from his mouth. She stops look over her shoulder but does not say a word just waits for him to continue.

"You mentioned about the high mountain from where you can almost touch the cloud."

"And you would like to visit that place?" Miriel question though it sounded more like a statement.

The king of Woodland realm just nodded his head.

"And you have asked your betrothed…but she will not be able to make it?" she asked again.

"Correct." He replied in one word.

"Let me change…it will not be long." With that young elleth walked inside leaving the king with the infant in his arms.

Soon as Miriel was out of sight the elven king's eyes found his betrothed standing on the balcony while two of the maids from behind were combing her hair. For the first time the elven king smiled at her, it was kind smile that held affection but in return all he got was her smirk. Soon the smile was replaced with a deep frown.

/

Their first ride to the mountain was a quiet one but the elven king right-away fell in love with the beauty of the mountain thus he wanted to pay his visit every day but never once Cellin had been able to make the time for him resulting in Miriel being his tour guide. With time both Thranduil and Miriel got comfortable in each other's presence. Soon their tour outside became an enjoyable one, something that they boh looked forward to everyday. They had so many things talk about such as nature, war, even at times… politics. Thranduil told her many of the stories involving war that he experienced how his father got killed many more of the cruel experiences.

"Are there mountains in your realm?" Miriel asked her eyes watching him with curiosity.

"…yes there is, and I assure you young one their beauty is no less than Lothlorien." Thranduil said with a smile.

"I will visit my sister in Mirkwood." A teasing smile crept up her lips as she tried to walk away from the elven kin. "…a lot."

"…why would you not visit me?" the king asked returning the teasing smile but then grabbed her wrist. "…I'm always looking forward to our conversation…I enjoy them a lot recently."

"So do I…" Miriel responded a little nervously. She could not realize why suddenly her heart was pounding like that.

/

"King Thraduil?"

"Yes?" he answered softly, it sounded more like a whisper in the silent night.

Both were on top of the mountain once again. This time Lying down watching the stars that shone above their.

"Have you seen the dwarfs and hobbits?" Miriel asked trying to count the stars. All the while not realizing that the elf king's eyes were fixated on her for a very long time. He watched her as she curiously watched the stars above.

"...Why do you ask?"

"Curiosity?" This time Miriel turned to meet his gaze. "I wish to see all the races in middle earth...but have seen none but elves so far."

"Filty is what they are." Thranduil replies. "Heart filled and eyes blinded with greed..."

"You seem to loathe them quite a lot?" Miriel asked scooting closer to him a bit unconsciously.

"It's what they deserve." the elf king extended his hand his finger slightly brushing against hers. "...But then they are also very skilled. Erabor is the proof that stands tall today portraying their skilled craftsmen shift." He admitted more to himself than her. Understanding it Miriel dragged the topic no further.

They spent the remaining of their time silently staring up at the sky. In a very brief period of time they became closer than was needed. Now they secretly found each other company quite pleasant.

/

As more time passed their level of conversation also changed from politics and middle earth, they started talking about themselves. Miriel talked about her life, though there was not much she could tell being the young one she had very little experience. At one point of time Thranduil started opening up to her, after all there was lot that he could tell. In time Thranduil even trusted her enough to reveal his scars and that was the first time the elven king saw tears in those mesmerising eyes. His heart swelled up in joy knowing it was for him. From there thing got to more intimate topic Thranduil talked about the female companions he had to get rid of his loneliness, Miriel talked about what kind of prince she always dreamed about. These never ending talks were unknowingly leading to something dangerously forbidden. Two hearts were bonding in a way it should have never happened.

"Do you have head count of the young elleth you've spent time with?" Miriel asked biting her bottom lips shyly.

"No…"

"DO you remember their names?"

"Only two or four."

"Were they beautiful?"

"They were."

They quieted down for a while. Sound of the wind was the only thing that could be heard while they sat on top of the mountain.

"Naneth once told me that elves only fall in love once and they marry only them…that marriage last forever. Even if one of them dies the elves don't marry twice only if their mates are reincarnated." Hugging herself tightly to prevent from cold she continues "probably that theory is wrong."

"No it not." Thranduil replies sharply.

"…But..th-then you-" her shuttering gets cut off by the elven king.

"I do not remembering telling you that I loved them."

"…then what was it?" Miriel asked nervously, only for Thranduil who was standing few feet away from her to march towards her and bent down to her level and purr in her ear.

"..Pleasure…" that one word sent a sudden shiver down the young elleth's spine and before she knew it her face flushed a deeper shade of red.

"What about love then?" Just like before thranduil does not answer right away he circles around her like a predator and stop right in front; looks deep into her eyes and mutter.

"…yes…I have… fallen in love…little one." There was a look of confusion on Miriel's eyes as she tried to reason with herself why the elven king's voice was full of sorrow as he mentioned being in love. Thranduil moved away from her and walked in a different direction.

"We shall retire…soon it will be dark." Nodding her head in agreement Miriel decided to follow him. Both silently waked with a heavy heart. For Thranduil he could feel it the days were nearing soon it will be the time when he permanently bonds himself to Cellin whereas his heart will remain with…the litte one. As for Miriel she could feel a heavy burden in her chest, a fading pain that seemed to tightened her heart _but why?_ She wondered.

* * *

><p>Their trip of the mountain was no longer pleasant as before. The tension between them was getting heavier. And now they have reached a point where they do not know what they should really talk about but then again there was a strange attraction. It's almost like his eyes followed her everywhere possible unknown to all ofcourse.<p>

There were times when he watched her like hawk. For someone who was to marry the older sister watching the younger one that way was very inappropriate.

"Where are we going today?" Thranduil asked the young elleth that was seated by her garden making her jump in shock.

"Oh! my lord Thranduil." Exclaimed Miriel "I did not notice you…forgive me."

"But I was noticing you for quite some time..." Thranduil said crouching down to level his eyes with her. "You seemed quite lost in your through." He pushed the strands of her hair behind her ear. For some odd reason that action made Miriel gulp nervously.

"Your eyes," Thradnuil began examining them deeply. "Those violet orbs they are very rare. You inherited from your grandfather. He was famous for his eyes."

"Do they look bad?" Miriel couldn't help but ask. "Why do you look at me such a way?"

"They are the most beautiful set of eyes I have ever laid my eye upon." Thranduil spoke tracing the skin of her under eye wither one of his finger. "Besides they remind me of someone, someone very beautiful that I used to know."

"Who?" Miriel asked right away "One of your bed warmers perhaps?" swinging her head slightly.

"My mother actually!" The elven king completely baffled her with his reply. Miriel almost felt embarrassed at the smug smile of his.

"You love jumping into conclusion… don't you little one?" He asked gently pinching the bridge of her nose with his long fingers. This time Miriel noticed a genuine smile on his face. The smile was beautiful and honest that it made smile made her heart skip few beats.

Thranduil watched with amused eyes how her face turned a deeper shade of pink, how she bit her lower lip innocently to hide her embarrassment. Her soft blonde hair curtained her face as she lowered her head slightly. And he noticed that he still hasn't removed his fingers from her nose.

"So where are we going?" He asked in an arrogant tone. Softness gone from his voice but the warmth still lingered in his eyes and body language as he cupped her face with the same hand pinching her nose.

"How about… somewhere different today?" Miriel suggested nuzzling into his touch slightly.

And that led them to the honey refinery of Lorien.

"What exactly are we doing here?" Asked the elven king in an annoyed tone.

"One of my other favourite place." Miriel replied. "From here if you look up you will see the bluest sky in the whole middle earth." With Miriel slowly backed her head to look up at the sky. Thradnuil followed her move but from the corner of his eyes he watched as the sunlight illuminated her. As he watched her he realized; to someone like him so used to darkness she was a blinding sight.

"Isn't the sky beautiful?" Miriel asked not taking her eyes off the sky.

"Yes beautiful beyond words but not the sky…you." At this Miriel shot her head at his direction to see him watching her with dark eyes. Once again her heart picked up an irrational beat. She awkwardly moved in her position while he watched her calmly.

"Let's take a look at how the honey is being collected." Making that the excuse Miriel moved away from him as far as possible. Surely it was not as easy as she thought.

Miriel did not know that he was following her until he stood behind her at very close proximity, his front touching her back while they were at the storage room where all sorts of honey was stored.

Miriel did not know why he followed her but for some reason her heart told something bad was about to happen. It also told her to move as far away from him as possible but it was easier said than done.

Miriel felt the heat that radiated from his body. Her back felt the fever beat of his heart and it made her body tighten with unknown stress.

"Are you stealing honey?" Thranduil asked trying to keep up a casual conversation.

"No I am just tasting." Miriel tried to keep her calm as well. "It is a ritual for me now."

"Is that so?" He whispered in her ear. His hot breath fanned her neck sending shiver down her spine.

"It is worth trying if you have craving for sweetness lord Thranduil."

"I would love to try," He suddenly paused while a smirk crept up his lips, a smirk that Miriel was very much afraid off "only if you feed me. You see I have no intention of getting my hands sticky."

Miriel immediately regretted her decision of offering him but now she was left with no choice. Dipping her finger in honey she offered the honey coated finger to the elven king. Only for him to take hold of her wrist.

"No need to worry I will not byte." With that he put that finger inside his mouth. His eyes watched her while he sucked the honey from her finger. He noticed once again the warm pink tint on her cheeks; how she gulped nervously almost every second and how she could not bring her eyes to look at him. Taking the advantage he gave her finger a long sensual lick that instantly earned him a reaction from her. Her whole body jerked as if she was struck by thunder. Their eyes meet for a second and he slowly let's go of her wrist taking his mouth off her finger.

"See I did not byte you…just tasted!" He said with a sinister smile before he walked away leaving a confused Miriel behind.

King Thradnuil stopped half way noticing that Miriel was not following him and looking over the shoulder he spoke

"I cannot spend an entire day here with you Miriel, I have my betrothed waiting for me. We must return."

That sentence alone worked as a salt on fresh wound for Miriel.

/

Miriel spent the next two days mostly in her room. Curling up on her bed thinking of nothing but Thranduil. She was so lost into her own little world of imagination that many at times it slipped her mind that it was never going to be real, because he belonged to her sister.

Miriel was unsure of since when or how it started happening that the mere thought of their marriage stabbed her sting of pain in the heart.

Even though Miriel would never admit but she knew very well that she has fallen madly in love with the elven king. A forbidden feeling that she should not have even allowed to cross her mind but alas it already crossed her heart.

"My lady…what are you doing wondering around the corridor at this late night." Miriel snapped out of her thought as she heard a maid's voice coming to her direction with a tray in hand.

"Moorey? I cannot sleep." The bottle of wine and goblet clearly told her where the maid was heading "Where is it that you are going?"

"Lord Thranduil wanted some wine." The maid sounded distress "I have so many things to do before I retire for the night, deliver lord Elrond's tea then prepare for Lady Cellin's bath put lord Alladan and Ellohir to sleep."

The words passed Miriel before she could hold herself back "How about I lessen your duty?" She offered the maid who in fact gave her a questioning look as Miriel a little forcefully took the tray from her. "I will take them to lord Thradnuil."

Every step towards the elven king's quarter filled her with excitement. The unnatural flying of butterfly in her stomach and the hammering of her heart at times seemed that she would faint before she can even reach there.

Miriel knocked the door and patiently waited outside for his permission to enter.

"Enter." Spoke the deep velvety voice from inside. Miriel felt her heart rate doubling at the depth of that voice. Clearing her throat she entered the chamber as elegantly as possible.

Upon entering Miriel's eyes found him sitting on the long chaise reading an old leather cover book. His back was facing her.

"I am pleased to you see my lady." Greeted her without taking his eyes off the book.

"How did you know it was me?" Miriel asked not being able to hold back her excitement. As she placed the tray on the wooden table in front of him.

"I was hoping for it to be you." Thranduil finally looked up from the book in his hand to take a good look at the elleth before him. "And I am glad that you came Miriel." The way he uttered her name the sound sent shiver down her spine.

"What are you reading?" Miriel asked placing herself on that same divan. She turned to take a look at him and then she noticed he was not in his royal kaftan's, this time he was in a black silk robe with black trousers underneath. Miriel could not stop herself from blushing at the sight of how more than half of his chest was revealed through that robe.

"Nothing of importance." He replied closing the book and tossing it to the table. He could not help but stare at how the elleth appeared before him. The sleepwear that she wore had a large slit that revealed all most of her legs. He felt a tingling sensation between his legs at the sight of those legs.

"My sister is preparing herself a lot for the wedding." Miriel informed, and then added "She is very excited about the wedding."

"Good for her." He replied not taking his eyes of her.

"Are you not excited?" Miriel could not help but ask. Though a part of her was not ready for the answer that would come but still curiosity killed it.

Good for her the reply she received quite an odd one. It started off as a smirk. Then slowly his fingers brushed through her locks; enjoying the softness of it under his finger.

"Too naïve around everything, aren't you little Miriel?" It was a question. He replied to her question with another question. "I admire that about you."

"I think I do not understand." Miriel spoke nervously biting her lower lip.

"It is better not to."

"Are you excited about the wedding night?" What a pathetic way to change the topic. Miriel was embarrassed at her own self. It earned her a laugh from the elven king.

"You talk as it will be my first time." He found it hard to stop laughing.

"Well first time with your wife." Look of her eyes surely did amuse him.

"You are correct in that aspect, but your sister is very tough elleth herself therefore there is no need for me to be cautious." With a pause he continued "I can ravish her any I want to. Possible take those clothes off and get to business. There is no need to worry. However…if…" he stopped mid-way making Miriel's curiosity reach its peak.

"However?" She could not help but ask.

"However if it was you…then i would have to be more gentle and loving."

Miriel could not believe what she heard.

"Me? You mean me?" She asked nervous clearly not being able to look at him in the eye. "loving… you say…how would do that?"

"Simple…I would start with a soft kiss on those lips." He said tracing her lips with his thumb.

"How soft?" His initial reaction to that question was smirk but soon Miriel saw him leaning down and before she knew it. His lips captured hers in a soft chastise kiss. Miriel put her palm on his chest in order to push him back but he was fast to hold her wrists and wrapping it around his neck. While he deepened the kiss.

He pulled away from her to take a look at her eyes but this this she pulled him back into the kiss. Unlike the first time this time he parted her lips with his tongue and forced his tongue inside exploring every corner of her mouth. Miriel could not help but moan into the kiss. Clearly forgetting the world around her. The elf king pulled her on to his lap, making her straddle his lap; this time as they both tightened hold on each other. Miriel buried grabbed fistful of his hair where as his hands travelled down and grabbed her by the rear.

Soon Miriel snapped her eyes open as she realized what she was doing and pulled away from the kiss. Thranduil glowered at her, his eyes were livid. He felt insulted after all no one has ever pushed him away like this.

"I am sorry my lord…so sorry." Miriel could not dare to look into his eyes which hardened even more. "I should be going." She leaped from his lap.

"I will forget that this ever happened." With that she was about to run out of his chamber but he was fast enough and before she could even reach the door, with a strong force she found herself pinned facing the wall with his body on her back.

She was trapped; both her hands were in his hold pinned above her head in a tight grip.

"I will not let you forget this," his voice hissed lowly in her ear making her tremble with fear.

A spark of electricity passed through her at the feeling of his tongue brushing over the tip of her ear. He grazed it down with a long lick only to take her earlobe in between his teeth to tug it along softly. Miriel felt her breath quickening at the sensation. He did not stop his tease there; from her ear he moved a little down and slowly started nibbling and sulking on flesh over there. He enjoyed the reaction he got from her, her helplessness, her struggles and mewls and moans that passed her lips at that moment.

He bit into her with a bit more force as a source form of punishment making her whimper in pain. Then again Miriel bit into her lower lip prevent the cries in case anyone was outside.

"Lord Thranduil!" the voice stilled them both there. It was Cellin. "Are you in there?"

Recovering quickly from the shock he pulled himself and Miriel away from the wall. And moving further away from her he responded to the call by opening the door himself with fake sweet smile which Cellin ofcourse did not notice. To her the smile seemed real.

"Lady Miriel is here too." He invited Cellin in. "She can bare content her excitement for our wedding." He added as more of pinching towards Miriel.

"Is that so my little sister?" Cellin could not help but ask. Miriel only managed a curtsey nod at that moment.

"So what bring here my lovely lady?" Thranduil asked bending to place a kiss on the back of his betrothed hand. The extra affection that she showed towards Cellin all of a sudden burned Miriel inside but she held herself together.

"I am having difficulty choosing the right jewellery for my wedding attire I was wondering if you could help?" Cellin asked.

"It would be an honour." He smirked "And I'm sure Lady Miriel would also like to offer her help." He turned to Miriel and asked "will you not my little lady?" The smirk widened.

Miriel managed to nod with a smile but inside she wished she could knock those teeth out of his mouth and see if he could go on smirking like that!

* * *

><p>Miriel watched sitting by her mother's side as Cellin and the elven king walked down the stairs hand in hand. Their eyes met, his gaze towards her was cold yet somehow very warm. It was a kind if warmth that caused various feeling within her. One was the tingling feeling throughout her body and the other one was a stab of pain in her heart watching beside her own older sister. She tore her gaze away from him unable to bear the sight before her any longer.<p>

_It is not right? Why is my heart so stubborn?_ Biting her lower lip Miriel thought. She was struggling hard to keep her tears away that were building up at the corner of her eyes.

"Miriel." The touch of soft hand and voice of her mother made the young elleth turn to her mother. "Naneth…I-" Miriel was completely out of words. Galadariel underwood that very well, after all who else knew a daughter better than her mother. She did not have to use her gift to understand what was waiting for her daughters because at this point destiny was very cruel _happiness of one shall be curse upon the other one._ Galadriel herself felt the pain in her heart that her youngest one was feeling, yet her hands were tied. Only she the lady of light consoled her was _she is very young…soon she will forget it all and have a new start._ In truth that was not the case when it came to elves, they only love once. All three of Galadriel's daughters were equally beautiful but totally different from one another. Cellin the eldest one was the most intelligent, strong fighter with great skills in archery and had great leadership skills. Celebrian the second one was more lady like, only thing she believed in was falling in love and having her new family, which is why she was the one that got married the earliest. Lastly Miriel the youngest of them all was also the weakest of them all. Yet heart full of love and happiness. Her smile could brighten up the darkest of corners of all and that is what happened it brighten up the elven king's heart as well. Knowing wrong it was the elven king fell in love with Miriel while being betrothed to Cellin.

"Naneth?" this time Miriel called her mother and at that point Galadriel felt a burning sensation underneath her palm.

"Your fever has returned once again child. Do not restrain yourself go rest." With that she placed a soft kiss on her daughter's forehead.

The king of Woodland realm watched Miriel making her way towards the stairs. His heart tensed watching her leave. Even watching her from far brought peace to his unsettling mind. All this time she was watching her, from the moment he stepped into the hall he was watching her. Though she tore her gaze away from him he did not, he watched her than considered appropriate. He watched as she stumbled upon her steps, he watched while her knees started getting weaker and before she could collapse a pair of arms that belong to Elrond scooped her up. Everyone's attention was on her now. Thranduil could see her eyes were closed. She was breathing but not moving. His heart burned watching her in the arms of Elrond._ It should be me. She belongs to me. Her place is in my arms._ His body shivered at the thought_. _

Elrond carried the small form of Mirel to her room followed by her mother and all Thranduil could do was watch.

"You seem worried." The voice of Cellin brought him out of trance making him looking at her or rather glare.

"Are you not?" He asked in a slightly irritated tone.

"No, it is natural. She was born weak." A sad chuckled escaped her lips. "Her fate is so different born as an immortal being but still will have to leave us at one point." Thranduil's eyes widen. "That's what the specialist healers say…And we are all preparing ourselves for that day." not a word escaped the elven king's lips. "But I always pray from the core of my heart…so that day never comes." Thranduil did not say aanything just closed his lids tight at the stabbing pain that went through his chest.

Later that evening the elven king secretly ventures into Miriel room to find her lying down on her bed covered the duvet, her eyes were closed. The sleeping figure stirred a little the moment the elven king's palm came in contact with her forehead. He was shocked to feel how much she was burning. He sat beside her for some time while his hand stroked her hair gently. His eyes wondered over her face taking in every detail till it landed on her lips. It was slightly parted. Unknown to him… he was swallowing slowly. Gathering up all the courage he could he bent over and softly sealed her lips with his. His hand tightly fisted on her pillow as his body was giving into the lust he held for her but the loved he had for her was even stronger therefore gathering up all the courage he pulled himself away from her and exited her room with any soul knowing.

* * *

><p>Quite a few days have passed since that evening when Miriel collapsed. Though she has recovered a bit still not fully well enough to walk around on her own. Then who in their right mind can be scooped up in their room the whole day, but for Miriel there was not much choice because going out means she will be facing <em>them<em> and at this point her heart was too weak for that. Therefore the small garden behind the castle was the only place where no one would find her, the only place where she could be lost in her own world and none will even know.

"Why…does it hurt so much?" her voice was slightly audible so that only the air caressing her could only hear. She did not even know that she was crying till warm tears started rolling down her face.

"…because it is real." Miriel shot her eyes open at the familiar tone but did not even dare to turn knowing who it was. "What brings you here lord Thranduil?"

"…you." He lustfully whispered. Miriel shut her eyes as tight as possible in frustration. Here she was trying her best to forget about it all but he was making it impossible, he was making her go weaker.

Miriel got up on her feet and turned to face the elven king. Her breath hitched at his sight; there he was leaning against the pillar dressed in his silver tunic, black trousers, boots that covered up to his knees and the crown of Woodland realm that sat proudly atop his head.

"…Miriel…" her heart skipped a beat earing the way he called her. She took a step towards him as if her body moved on its own but stopped when she was only a hand distance away from him. when the elven king stretched his hand to touch her she backed away.

"…Miriel?"

"…no..it's not right?" she muttered under her breath before running away but as luck would have it, she was stopped as a pair of hands grabbed her by the elbows as tight as possible and the next thing she knows her back crashing with a hard chest.

"Where do you think you are going?" Thranduils snarled while his nose traced the area at the back of her ear. His face was buried in her hair.

"…Let..go..Somebody might see u-"

"Let them see what they have too." He hissed taking in her scent deeply. His hot breath ticking her whole body in a delightful shiver, a feeling she loved and loathed at the same time. "You…made a grave mistake little one…by making me fall in love with you." The last sentence made her shiver in the elven king's arms.

"Please…" Miriel could only beg him to stop.

"You are mine Miriel." He punctuated each word while placing butterfly kisses on the nape of her neck making her breath harder and not only that the feeling of passion of being trapped by the loved one was also playing a big part that was making her senses go blind. Then a voice inside her asked whether it was fair? And there was only one answer she could master.

Right then gathering all the force she could master she broke away from Thranduil's grip and ran away from there.

This time the elven king did nothing to stop her. A smile appeared on his face. He got the answer that he needed and he was that it was not one sided.

* * *

><p>Sitting by the small fire place in her room was the only thing Miriel could do. The fever has made her weaker, making it impossible for her to be present at the soiree. Time was nearing soon her sister will be wedded to the one Miriel loves.<p>

_How will I witness it…before my own eyes?_ A soft sigh escaped elleth's lips at the particular thought. Who was to be blame for it? None but her…for she has committed the sin of falling love with the person who already was meant for someone else. She barely left her room since her last encounter with him, the elven king.

The air in the room seemed to get a lot colder than Miriel would have wanted or perhaps it was the thin chiffon night gown. Miriel hugged her herself trying to cover her bare arms. With increasing fever in her body she felt weaker even to get up from the chair and moved towards the bed seemed like a difficult task.

Another sigh escaped her lips, expressing her exhaustion and tiredness. In a way she felt glad to be sick this time, she was glad that this pain will not last with for the eternity because she will not live that long when there is a broken heart on top of weak constitution.

The sound of musical instrument reached her ears. Everyone was present at the feast or rather a soiree that was going down. _Is there any soul missing me? What about him…is he missing me?_ .Many at times she was tempted to peek through the window just to get a glance of his handsome face but then the mere thought of seeing the king made her back away. Sleep was the only soloutio she found to her problem with that thought she got off her couch and once she tuned to move her whole body was frozen to the ground. There he was, the last person Miriel wanted to see at that point; was gracefully standing few feet away from the door. He was wearing the similar kind of tunic from earlier but this time it was golden and there was a red robe draping over it. His crown was once again missing.

"What are you doing here?" Miriel asked furious. She felt both happy and angry at the same time seeing him in her room. The reply to her first question was a smirk.

"Your future bride is downstairs. Go enjoy the feast with." There was a slight hint of jealousy in her voice though she did not intend it.

"And I shall." He replied with a taunting smile.

"I'm sure she looks beautiful tonight." Miriel crossed her arms across her chest.

"that she does…" the elven king replied with confidence.

"The why are you still here? Go to her." tears of anger and frustration rolled down her eyes she could no longer hold it back.

"I shall." Once again he was mocking her.

Both her hands cured into tight fist in rage turning her knuckles white. She could take it no longer and the only solution to this was to leave him be. With her raging mind she approached the but before her body could get near the door in motion of blur she saw the elven king right in front of her and the next thing she knows is being lifted off the ground while his arms tightly held her by the waist and her lower bottom. She shut her lids and on instincts she wrapped her arms around him holding him as tight as possible while the elven king walked towards the unknown direction. Their grip on each other tightens while their chests reverberated at their own heart beats. Miriel's eyes snapped as she felt her body being laid on the soft mattress of her bed.

"…my king…" he does not answer. Just watches her with intense gaze. A gaze of immense hunger that was devouring the young elleth from the inside. Without taking his eyes off her he stars to remove his robe followed by the broach on top of his tunic. Miriel wanted to scream at him but she does not, for she only blushes. The hue on her face deepens as the elven king unhooks the golden tunic and discards it to the floor. He starts to pull the lace of his trouser but Miriel looks away embarrassed closing her eyes. Seeing this Thranduil stops his action giving her time to adjust to the nudity.

"I-I…no ple…my…Thra-.." stuttering was all she could do. After all the whole situation seemed very different to were no words in the dictionary at that moment for Miriel.

"…Relax!" he purred in her ear bending down "Miriel…my beloved…please relax."He spoke between train of kisses that he leaving on her neck; as he felt her whole muscle tighten. _Things need to be slow._ The elven king thought. She was very young and lacked most of the knowledge that Thranduil was well aware of. So he starts everything from the beginning after all he needed to teach her throughout the process. The soft kiss on the forehead is what he does first, his lips linger there for a while, and then moves to her cheeks first right then left. Miriel's heart skips a beat but Thranduil does not stop, he brushes his lips over her's slightly but does not kiss, instead his full lips land on her chin…from there moves down to her throat…to her collar bone. After lingering on that area for a while the elf king travels back to her chin again trailing through the same path this time with more open mouthed kisses.

The young elleth under him was shivering slightly, both due to the high fever and also the nervousness along with the pleasure of feeling his hot breath on that area. Noticing her uneasiness the elf king pauses for a while. His whole weight was one arm that rested on the pillow beside Miriel's head and the other hand gently stroked her soft blonde hair while his eyes watched her with lust and passion. This time he softly kisses the corner of her lips and slowly drags it to her lips and gently tarts devouring her mouth parting her lips with his own tongue.

Miriel moaned at sensation of his tongue dancing with her's inside of her mouth. Even for Thranduil the situation was very different he was aggressive yet had to be very gentle at the same time. He did not want to scare the poor soul because he wanted her to feel the love and passion he felt for her. He wanted to share this beautiful with her and only her...no one else.

Miriel slowly finds herself giving into him. Even though her mind was screaming at her not to but alas her body already made the decision. The only indication of this was the way her small hands slowly wrapped itself around the elf king's large form. Her small palm stretched out to cover as much of his back skin as possible.

Over the duration the devouring of each other mouth turned quite passionate. The older elf gets the signal that she is ready to experiance it at a different level. Automatically at this point Thranduil one hand moved down only to fistful grab her night gown and slowly pull it up. Miriel's body once again tensed up at the realization. Upon realizing it Thranduil changed his moves. He pulled away from her lips while face buried itself on her neck while devouring the area with all the passion his body had to offer making Miriel grab onto his back as tight as possible and biting her lower lips in order to prevent any sort of moans escaping. Soon it all went in vein…her jaw dropped as soft moans of pleasure slowly started coming out of it.

The sensation was so sensual that it made her whole body shiver in delight.

Thranduil's hand started to unhook the nightgown from the front. His palm felt the burning skin of her breast underneath it.

"_Fear not my beloved…everything will be alright_." He purred in her ear seductively in Sindarin while his lips caressed the line of her jaw where he passionatel licked and left opened mouth hot and wet kisses and then the night gown was taken off her body and discarded to the floor.

Miriel felt her cheeks turn red at the current situation. Being naked in front of a male was something that she was not used to. She held onto him tightly in a desparate attempt to cover her nakedness.

"…I..I-I …don't-" She stuttered nervously, she was scared, very scared.

"sssshhhh...do not worry I'm here for you..." He silenced by capturing her with his before she could speak anymore.

-o-o-0-o-o-

Meanwhile everyone was enjoying themselves at the feast including the soon to be bride Cellin and all were so occupied with everything around that no one even noticed the elven king's disappearance but the lady of light. She knew what he was upto and where he was heading. It shattered her heart but there was nothing she could do. How can a mother choose between her children? Especially how can she abandon the one that needs her the most.

-o-o-0-o-o-

Miriel closed her lids tightly as the elvenking started undoing the lace of his trousers. He did not protest at her action, he knew she required time to adjust but he contined with his task of getting rid of all the clothing from his body as Miriel's were already done before.

Miriel's breath hitched as the proof of his desire touched the upper portion of her legs. Her body began to shiver violently, her eyes remained closed.

"Miriel..." He claaed her placing soft kiss on each of her eyes. "Look at me my love." He saw Miriel's hesitation "Open your eyes my love...please." The gentle tone of his made the young elleth under him slowly open her eyes. Her warm violet eyes bore into his crystal blue ones.

"I am scared." She manged to whisper.

"You have no reason to be." he softly kissed her lips "I am with you."

"Will it hurt?"

"Yes at the beginning it will." He was honest with the reply. It scared her but he did not want to give her false hope. "Fear not i will not let you experience any pain."

With that the elven king started ravishing her neck with hot and wet kisses. The soft innocent moans that escaped her lips burned him inside with excitement. He slowly moved towards her throat, then to collarbone, from there moved down to her chest. His mouth captured her left breast, Miriel almost hissed at the foreign sensation that erupted inside her untainted body.

Miriel shot her head back on the pillow while her eyes rolled back as Thradnuil moved to the right one beside ravish it with his passion. Miriel's body heated up even more as she felt Thranduil's mouth travelling down. Her back arched up as his lips kissed her navel...from there he slowly dragged his tonged down.

Miriel's mind clouded. She squeezed her eyes tightly clenched both her hands on the pillow and bit onto her lower lips as hard as possible. She had no idea what the elven king was doing with the most intimate region of her body. The warmth of his lips along with his wet tongue sent extreme tickle throughout her body.

After spending several moments there Thradnnuil started to crawl back upward following the same path he went down.

"Hold onto me my beloved." Thranduil whispered in her ear making her blush "do not be afraid."

"I am scared." Those words escaped her lips again.

"Miriel there is nothing to fear." He did not know what to say, he could not tell her that his body did not have the power to walk away from this...for that it was too late. After all his hardness has stated to cause him pain that would not go away till his needs are met.

"_I love you...I love you very much..._" He spoke in Sinderin.

At the very moment Miriel felt her eyes widen as he began to move. Miriel gabbed his shoulders as tightly, at the essence piercing pain that was taking over her body. She was about to scream but he captured his mouth that right away swallowing her scream. Tears rolled down from the corner of her eyes at the agonizing sensation sensation.

An animalistic groan came out of his mouth as he fully sheathed himself inside her. Her warmth made him almost spent right away. Holding back was a lot difficult than he thought. He took a deep breath and held the air in for sometime to get some control over his zenith. Never in life life he experience something like this.

He stayed still giving the younger elleth sometime to get adjusted to the pain.

At that moment Miriel realized life will no longer be the same for her. She has given her most precious treasure to him...her older sister's betrothed. She did not want to believe yet there it was the proof, her blood that she felt rolling down her inner thigh.

Knowing that he was the first one to claim her doubled the pleasure for Thradnuil.

The elven king slowly pulled himself out of her and started to go in once again. Again both their gaped while their heads shot back at the sensual sensation. From there he began his thrusting while she clasped her hands on his back.

A gasp of passion escaped the elf king's lips as if he was in pain but pure ecstasy was it actually was. He swallowed hard and tried to control his pace but was more difficult than he imagined. Over the time his paced picked up ignoring Miriel's whimpers. Her hands fisted on his long silver locks as she gasped and quivered underneath him while her back arched up to rub against his chest while her soft mewling continued. His pace quickened and soon he was losing all the sanity that was left within him. A strong wave of pleasure rippled through him making him tremble against her. Burying his face against her neck he pulled Miriel into him tightly….then…an unutterable pleasure racked through his body making him shiver violently as he experience the most extreme orgasm in his life so far...so extreme that it made him bite into her neck for a while …then a loud cry of moan escaped his lips. As he spilled everything that was inside for him.

/

Both the bodies were under the duvet. One of them was asleep while the other was wide awake. Miriel was asleep cuddling in the elf king's arms, while he watched her all night with a tender gaze unable to move his eyes from the maiden in his hold. She was light as feather, her whole weight felt nothing to him. Her weight was something wanted wanted to keep on his shoulders forever. THranduil was relieved to notice that her body has cooled down indicating the fall of the fever. He hated to see her suffer. He made a promise to himself that night he will do everything in his power to get her out of this misery. With a kiss on her head he momentarily closed his eyes while a soft smile graced his lips. After many centuries he was happy truly happy and Miriel was the cause of it. She was his treasure, a treasure that he would protect for with life itself.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**a.n Sorry about the wirdness...I decided to change the chapter a little specially the ending. Feel free to point out the mistakes I will soon correct them. Any please feel free to share your ideas if you have for this story because i only have a few. the more ideas i get the faster i can update. Tell what is that you guys wan to see in the next chapter and I will try my best to fulfill your wish. Anyways I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Your feedback and criticisms are always appreciated as it gives me more ideas. For those of you who have already read the chapter just letting you know that this is the extended version and I can assure you if you are a (thranduilxmoreira) fan you will love it. for that you patiently need to read till the end. Sorry that the chapter turned out a bit longer. **

**Anyways i hope you all have a great week untill next time. And Question for this time...**

**1. what would you like to see in the next chapter.?**

**2. How was this chapter? Am I going too fast?**

Chapter 4

The early evening hours were usually quiet in the halls of woodland realm due to everyone being busy with the duties they have been assigned to. Ofcourse it was not the same for Moreira, she probably was the only person who had neither responsibility nor any headache regarding the realm. In that way she was envied by all. The the little princess of Mirkwood spent her time reading, getting lesson by her tutors, secretly writing journals that contained her deepest thoughts; which no one knew where she hid. And other times roaming around within the boundaries of Mirkwood, ofcourse with special armed guards by her size. King Thranduil was ofcourse an overprotective guardian.

The particular evening Moreira patiently waited outside the king's chamber after knocking at his door for several times. Upon getting no response she gathered up her courage and opened the door to enter herself. She was not very surprised as she saw no one in the room. The king was never in his chamber till it was time for bed or if felt extremely exhausted and sometimes if he was overly drunk or if he needed sometime to himself which was more of the case.

Moreira wanted to leave as no one was inside but just as she was about to leave a sparkly object on the king's oak table catches her attention. As she neared the table she figured it was a necklace, a very beautiful one that was made up white gems, of pure starlight. Out of curiosity she picked it up. Moreira's curious mind wondered who it belonged to and there was only one who had the answer to that.

After wondering around and searching for the king for several hours all throughout the palace Moreira came across a dimly lit tunnel. She followed the path and it led her to small concise room which also appeared to be like a small garden with several types of plants surrounding it. There she found him, king Thranduil in his silver robe, sitting on his knees in front of what looked like a grave. He was so lost in his thought that he did not notice someone approaching him.

Moreira cleared her throat to get his attention. The elven King looked over his shoulder his piercing blue eyes noticed the young elleth marching towards him. The blue tunic covering the curves over her petite body that was slowly blooming into a luscious flower from a small little bud.

"Moreira, my dear..." His voice sounded extremely blank. "Come here." It made Moreira confused; she wondered what he was going through. "Moreira stopped few feet away from him. "Come closer." his voice came out very different than normal. "Closer!" This time Moreira felt an odd twist inside her stomach. Ignoring the feeling she took a step towards him. Before she could decided any other way the sadness in his eyes pulled her like a magnet towards him.

"Are you alright?" Her voice was filled with concern. She cupped his face her eyes searching for the reason behind those sad eyes. He was special to her and she would do anything to take away the burden of sadness that lingered in his magnificent sad eyes.

"Who rests here?" Moreira asked softly placing her hand on the grave placing herself beside the elven king. Thranduil's gaze moved from her burgendy orbs and settled on the grave before him.

"...Aranel..." the king answered stiffly while his eyes remained closed. Moreira's heart tightened as she noticed the dried tear stains at the corners of his eyes. She cupped his face in both her hands only for him to lean into her touch like a desperate child seeking for mother's shelter.

"Was she someone special to you?" Moriera whispered under her breath. He did not say anything verbally just nodded his head in response. Moreira wondered who it was so special to him; since he did not give her a direct answer. The elf king simply stood up as if he was trying to evade her future quarries. Morira watched him with curious eyes... her mind wondered too much yet she was scared to push him further. Like all the others even she was scared of his wrath. Though she never faced it but ofcurse witnessed it being taken out on so many. Yes...it was no good experiance, even the walls of Woodland realm quaked in fear of his anger.

"There…I found this," Moreira got to her feet following the elf king's movement and extended her hand to showing him the necklace she found. His eyes widened for a brief period of time before a genuine smile crept up his smile.

"I forgot to put it back." he ruffled her hair and while she handed the necklace back to him.

"It belonged to her…Aranel?" Moreira wondered innocently.

"No…it belonged to…Miriel."The elf king's hand slid down from her head caressing and feeling the softness of her dark hair between his long lithe fingers.

"Miriel?" Moreira asked tilting her head slightly. Her innocent violet orbs held nothing but curiosity. The look in her eyes what Thranduil could read was desire for knowledge to go into the depth of his heart to know him more, so that she can be there for him and protect him the way he has been protecting her from the day she came into his life.

"Miriel happens to be Legolas's mother, my wife." The elf king spoke while taking Moreira by the wrist and dragged her along with him from there towards the main hall. Moreira started at him in awe though she could only see his back while he tugged her along with him. But she did not fail to notice how tensed he appeared. It made Moreira think that actually how much effect did his queen have on him.

"And Aranel was our first born; she was the still-born that Miriel gave birth to 200 years prior to Legolas." Moreira silently took in all the words. She was shocked. The elven king never talked about his wife, in-fact this was the first time Moreira heard him talk about her and his daughter. She felt for him. Every fibre in her body could feel his agony. She wanted to take them away from him. It was the least she was obligated to. Morera opened her mouth to speak as so many question built up inside of her that only he could answer but before a sound she made he cut her off in a strict tone.

"I spoke a lot more than needed…no more for tonight. It is already late you should be heading to bed little one." With that he let go of her wrist and marched towards his own chamber. "I am going to retire for the night. I will be expecting two bottles of wine to be delivered into my room and I also do not wish to be disturbed till morrow." The king commanded for all souls that was present there at that time.

* * *

><p><strong>Miriel sat beside Calebrian for breakfast. She was worried that she would be late but to her surprise her older sister Cellin and her betrothed King Thranduil was not present there. Her heart skipped a beat the moment the elven king's face flashes before her eyes. She remembered everything that happened last night; how both of them passionately indulged themselves into one another. Her stomach crushed in guilt while at the same time a shiver ran down her spine. She lost her appetite and to make the matter worse at that moment appeared King Thranduil with his signature smirk on his face. His left arm was linked with her older sister who also had a smirk plastered on her face. How ironically perfect they looked with each other.<strong>

** Miriel stared at the soon to be married couple in sadness. There were three different emotions in her eyes sadness, guilt and jealousy. Something that did not go unnoticed by her mother, who pretended not to turn blind for a while.**

**King Thranduil sat exactly on the exact opposite side of Miriel with Cellin by his side.**

**"How are you feeling Miriel?" Cellin asked concerned. **

**"…better…than before." Miriel answered nervously. Lady Galadriel noticed how her youngest daughter was failing to hold the gaze of her older sister.**

**"You have been missed at the feast little sister." Cellin spoke with sympathy. All could not bring it in her heart to answer all she could do was shyly smile and silently eat her food looking down. After all it was impossible for her to look into the piercing cold eyes of the elf king, the eyes that she fell in love with.**

**_Miriel forbidden things are attractive. They shall call you, pull you, pressure you, but you should not give in._ Miriel heard Galadriel's voice in her head. She looked at her mother to find her looking at her with a blank face but very disappointed eyes.**

**Miriel could feel her heart almost bursting out of her chest. She was scared. She wondered whether her mother knew it all along.**

**For the day that was all of Miriel what Thranduil saw since neither she showed up neither for lunch nor for dinner. The elf king did not rush, after all he was patient. So he waited.**

/

**The next two days every time the elven was nearing Miriel she moved away to a safer place, somewhere crowed surrounded by people. This chase of cat and mouse was driving the ever so patient elven king impatient. There were times when he wished he could grab her wrist and drag her from there but no he couldn't. He couldn't do anything he wanted in here it was not his realm.**

**The day particularly turned out better as he decided to visit the mountain. After all she was there, alone sitting under a tree, lost in her thoughts.**

**Lost in a different world that Miriel did not even notice, that someone was approaching her till he was just a touch away.**

**"Miriel?" He called in a sultry voice; making the poor little elleth jump in her place. **

**"king Thradnuil!" the young elleth got on her feet. "What are you doing here?"**

**"You have been avoiding me." He stated in a calm voice, his eyes devouring her from deep within, taking in every inch of the body that was under him two nights ago quivering in pleasure. "May I know what is your reason behind that?"**

**"I do not understand what you speak off." Miriel confidently tried to ignore his question.**

**"I….I-I have to go." Miriel stuttered not finding the correct words do defend her of the accusation.**

**"NO You WON'T." Thranduil growled and the next thing Miriel knows is her back hitting against a tree. Both her wrists pinned above her head and being kissed in the most aggressive yet passionate way.**

**Miriel's eyes were wide open where as Thranduil's one were closed. No one was nearby; only the tree would be the one to witness the passionate moment between the lovers. Slowly Miriel's eyelid closed down, she gave into the kiss. Thradnuil slowly loosened his grip on her wrists and made her wrap her arms around his torso while his wrapped tightly around her waist. Miriel's hand softly caressed his silver blonde hair while the other one tightly clenched the fabric of his dress at the back.**

** Miriel could feel her hear beating fast and his one even faster. She knew how much he loved her and she loved him back therefore nothing else mattered but then…**

**it was forbidden. They were not meant for each other. Even being hers in body and soul he was not her's; never even was...never will be.**

**_Miriel a mistake can only be made once…then one after it is no longer mistake._**

**Thradnuil pulled away from her giving her chance to breathe but his lips followed the line of her jaw and through that part went to her neck. The sensual touches made Miriel gap her mouth while deep breath started passing it.**

**_Miriel…you are no longer a child…you should know the difference between mistake and betrayal…it is no mistake but only a choice._**

**A soft mewling sound passed Miriel's as Thranduil bit onto her earlobe and sensually licked her beautiful elvish ear. Pulling him down more towards her she did the same with him resulting in a sound of animalistic groan that contained nothing but desire and lust.**

**"Say…my…name…" He purred between kissing her throat.**

**"…Thr-Thran-duil!" She moaned.**

**"Say it again…" he commanded giving a long lick on her jaw line dragging his tongue all the way down to her collarbone. **

**"..Thrand-duil!"**

**"…once more…" his sultry voice plead while sucking onto her collarbone.**

**"Thran-"**

**_Open your eyes little Miriel…before it's too late!_**

**That moment as if she was having some kind of a vision she could see her sister nurturing her way a mother does to her daughter. Miriel's heat felt heavier with guilt. It told her she was doing wrong even though her brain suggested it was fair in love but her heart rebelled. **

**Miriel snapped her eyes open and pushed the elf king with all the force she could manage putting as much distance between them as possible with both of them gasping for as much air as they could gather.**

**"Stay away from me." She hissed**

**"…Miriel.." Thranduil was shocked. "What seems wrong?"**

**"Everything," Miriel shouted rubbing her tears "This is wrong, what we are doing is wrong, what happened that night was wrong." **

**"Lovers are never wrong." His tone was soft. "We are not wrong."**

**"We are wrong King Thranduil." Miriel took a step from him though he did not move at all. "You should love my sister not me. In about few days she will be your wife."**

**"Miriel…why sudden change in thought? Do you bear the same feeling for me as before? Tell me my love." Thranduil approached her with desperate eyes making thing more difficult for her. "Have I done something to displease you?" **

**There was a heavy silence between the two till Miriel broke it off.**

**"Fall in love with my sister. It will lead to betterment for all." With that Miriel ran out of there without looking back, leaving the furious elven king alone who was trembling in rage that was threatening to explode his body.**

**/**

**"I was informed that you were searching for me, my sister." Miriel spoke calmly entering her sister's chamber which was unusually dark this time. Though it raised Miriel's curiosity a bit but soon made her afraid. After was she was no longer the innocent little Miriel that everyone knew, she changed not with time but just over a night.**

**Miriel wondered whether her sister came to know of her dirty secret. The thought it self-scared her. How it really happened the night is she wonders now. Why couldn't she push him away? Why did she give into the temptation?**

**"My sister Cellin? Why have you summoned me?" Miriel asked once again unsure where her sister truly was. The fact that she was not showing herself scared her.**

**"Actually it was me." That husky male voice; Miriel's heart started to race once more and then she hears the sound of the door being locked. By looking over her shoulder she could clearly see the sinister smirk on the elven king's face as he leaned on the wall wearing his silver kaftan topped with his silver robe and this time there was a silver circlet around his head.**

**Miriel form on it's own tuned around to face him. Thranduil's watched with amused eyes as how her little fragile form trembled in fear, how she hugged herself to rid of the cold that the soft silk dress was giving her. He could tell at this point she was having difficulty standing firm on her feet. **

**"Why?" her voice came out as a whisper but Thranduil could clearly hear her. "Why do we need to talk?" by now Thranduil was circling around her like a predator does with its prey.**

**"Miriel." He stops before her and takes her chin in his fingers and gently pulls up her face making her look at him. "Why so afraid of me… my love?" Miriel spoke no words but ofcourse her tears gave Thranduil some sort of explanation. **

**"I have reached a conclusion for us both." Miriel squeezed her brows signalling him to continue. "Let us leave everything behind and move to somewhere far far away; where no one knows who we are. We will start everything from the beginning." Miriel looked at him as if he grew another head. "Other option would be to sail west to the undying lands. Which one do you prefer?" Thraduil asked cupping her face barely containing him from the temptation to devour her lips.**

**"Nither!" Miriel exclaimed in rage "You imbecile king! Have you lost your mind? What of your people what will they do without you?"**

**"That I have already planned I shall make Gilon, my butler their new king." Thranduil explained.**

**"Then what about my sister? What have you thought for her?" **

**"What about her?" Thranduil asked raising his dark elegant eyebrow.**

**"It will be noting but shame and embarrassment for her once everyone gets to know her betrothed runaway with the youngest sister." **

**"Your sister is not my concern Miriel?" the elleth could feel her jaw dropping at the selfish words that came of the elf king's mouth.**

**"My sister is your concern she is to be your wife in a matter of few days." Miriel placed her hands on his chest and pushed herself putting a decent distance between them as possible. "I care for my sister just the way she did for me when I was an infant. I will never hurt her." Miriel almost yelled. She could see his jaw tightening and his hands clenching into fist while his knuckles turned white. His eyes were glaring daggers at her but in about few seconds it totally changed; those blue eyes took some outrageous evil gleam among them while his lips curled up into a smirk from one side.**

**"Your sister is precious to you;" The slanted smirk widened "I understand that." That exact moment Miriel saw so many emotions in those eyes, anger, lust, desire, hatred, greed and motives for destruction. It sent chill down the elleth's spine.**

**"Therefore I have decided, your sister shall be informed of everything by tonight. It is rather unwise to keep her in the dark." **

**"NO!" a gasp escaped her lips. "you will not do such a thing."**

**"…yes I will...and nothing can stop me." His smirk retuned again "unless you accept my offer."**

**"Which is?" Miriel's eyes narrowed**

**He leaned down and whispered into her ear "…pledge yourself to me." Miriel's eyes widen "till the day I wed your sister your body, your heart, your mind and your soul should be mine." He paused to place a soft kiss on her lips. "I will no longer bother you after my marriage and shall carry these memories with me for eternity." He paused again to place another soft kiss this time on her temple. "I'm giving you my word Mirel, not a soul will know about it and your sister shall live a happily married life."**

**There was silence in the room for a while. As both started into each other, while the elven king watched her with an anticipation and Miriel just wondered how she could fall for such a selfish soul.**

**"NO…" Miriel took a deep breath "I will not pledge myself to you."**

**"And why is that?" barked Tranduil.**

**"Because… I will not betray my sister. A mistake is made once not twice." **

**"Very well then" he turned on his heels "prepare yourself for what is to come next." With that he stormed out of the room.**

**The next day Miriel left her room with a deep fear in her heart. She did not know how she would face her sister. She also knew Thradnuil will exaggerate everything and before she knows her older sister will despise her for the eternity. Within three steps out of her room a voice distracted the young elleth.**

**"Miriel." Her heart skipped a beat hearing her sister's voice. The said person tuned to see both her older sister approaching her. To her surprise both had a soft smile tugging the corner of their lips.**

**"Come with us your dress have arrived." Spoke Cellin extending her hand.**

**"Mark my words it indeed is a beautiful one." This time it was Calebrian.**

**"Dress?" Miriel inquired "What for?"**

**"The one that you shall wear to my wedding." Cellin informed smiling only for Miriel to smile back ignoring the tugging inside her heart.**

**Miriel studied her sisters for a while and was relieved to realize that King Thranduil did not inform her Cellin about the truth. She knew well that she would have to thank him for his kind change of mind.**

**"King Thranduil!" Miriel found him on the balcony sipping his wine after hours of search. He did not speak right away instead continued to finish his drink in long gulps. He placed the goblet on top o the railing after finishing the drink and turned to looked at Miriel.**

**"My lady…what brings you here?" Miriel noticed no crown was there on his head. He was in his usual attire.**

**"I'm just here to thank you."**

**"why?" he asked, his voice slightly drowsy. **

**"Wait…" Before Miriel could speak he interrupted her "I know why you want to thank me. You believe I have changed my mind about bring pain to your sister. In that aspect you are correct my little Miriel." The signature smirk returned on his face making Miriel gulp in fear as she realized he was upto no good. "I gave myself a thought. If I tell her everything now it, the marriage will break and it will cause her a brief sorrow but soon she shall be free of me. But…." He paused taking pleasure from the fear in Miriel's eyes "once she marries me. She will be bonded to me forever. She will become the queen of Greenwood but…a husband is not what she will have." The elven this time took a step towards her making the young elleth move two step backward. "Her eyes shall witness how her husband enjoys the warmth of other maiden under him."**

**"No.." Miriel whispered**

**"..Yes…her ears shall hear the moans of their pleasure; something that she will never know."**

**"This is not fair." Miriel had tears that were threatening to fall. **

**"Like I said your sister is not my concern. But of course you can change my mind, my offer is still valid." Thradnuil spoke calmly.**

**"And I shall decline…once more." She spat. "Like I said…" she tried to imitate Thradnuil's tone "I will not betray my sister. And I know it will cause her more pain once she knows I have accepted your offer." With that she was about to exit but abruptly come to a stop as her arms was painfully grasped by the elf king.**

**"Remember one thing Miriel… none but you shall be responsible for the pain that your sister will bear after the marriage. I have given you the choice to stop it… but you only rejected."**

**Miriel was at loss of words "At least I can console myself that I am not one of those maidens underneath her husband. I will not be the cause for her agony." A laughter escaped Thranduil's lips before he spoke next.**

**"Your memory needs sharpening my dear. Have you forgotten that you are the first maiden that was underneath your sister's betrothed?"**

**No words came out of her mouth after that. She only watched as the elven king's sight disappeared into the distance. An agonizing pain started from her stomach and soon started to spread all over her body and soon Miriel could feel everything around her fall into darkness.**

**/**

**The white council meeting was interrupted in the middle by the head healer who wanted a private audience with the Lady of light. This was one of the times when the elven king himself was present at the meeting. Lady Galadriel's eyes moved towards the elven king on it's own, for she already knew what the news the healer has brought.**

**"My lady it would be proper if was able to speak to you alone. The matter in fact is quite private." The healer requested. Since he thought it was best not to disclose such news to the public but the moment the lady opened her mouth it appeared the other way.**

**"Fear not Madrel, tell us what you have to," She paused glance at the elven king who was calmly seated beside her with his legs crossed leaning on the chair like he owns the world. "They are all our own." The healer seemed more confused at the Lady's tone but continued anyways.**

**"I have carried out a thorough check up on lady Mirel after her recent passing out and it appears that…" he awkwardly paused and at this point all four pairs of eyes were on him, though there were six people present in that hall. The Lady of Lorien and the elven king just had their eyes on each other as if exchange silent rage. It gave the wise healer slight hint that they already knew what he was going to say.**

**"…And it has come to my knowledge that lady Mirel is with a child."**

**"WHAT?" Celeborn was the first to speak, or rather exclaimed in rage and confusion. Ofcourse it was not a very common sight seeing lord Celeborn raging. Both the white and the grey wizards were suggesting him to calm down but it was easier said than done.**

**"What more knowledge do you have to offer on this matter?" Asked Elrond who was also like a father figure to Miriel even though they talked like they were siblings.**

**"The child is very young. Indeed she conceived very recently." The healer informed.**

**"What do know of the father of this child?" Asked Mithrandir the grey wizard to the healer.**

**"I certainly know nothing of him."**

**It was oddly quiet for some time. The air in the room seemed to get heavier and dense. Everyone had their eyes fixated on the poor healer as if he was the cause for the unwanted pregnancy whereas the main culprit was sitting with them confidently a smirk playing at the corner of his lips.**

**Elrond's eyes on its own moved to the elven king's direction. He was observing the blonde king's every move. There was no guilt in his eyes, yet Galdriel was giving him a very queer look which only meant onething...after all lady Galadriel will not do anything without a proper reason._ 'Is he the cause of this incident?' _Elrond thought to himself.**

**"Do you know who is the father to this child?" Celeborn asked his wife only for her to look at him with sad eyes. Taking a deep breath Celeborn continued.**

**"…Did you see it coming? Any vision?"**

**"My eyes could not bear the cruelness. No matter what my powers are I'm a mother to them both and I shall love them both equally. I cannot choose on-"**

**"Let us not complicate this anymore." The elf king cut the lady of Lorein off mid-sentence. Making few of the ones present silently gasp at his insolence. No one dares to interupt Lady Galadriel but he did. "It is my heir." The whole room quieted down. His signature lingered on his lips; somehow they seemed to have widened even more giving him a darker aura. "Yes I have taken her to bed….she was beneath me..." The goblet on Saromoun the white's hand hit the floor, the sharp noise it made reached everyone's ear.**

**"...Clenching on my back while gasping with passion." the elf king's smile took a more teasing turn "I am well aware of the fact that she is way younger compared to me, but..." a slanted smile appeared on his face "love has no boundaries."**

**Coughing was all that escape from Mithrandir. Celeborn could not believe his own ears he desperately wanted to believe it was a passing nightmare but alas the elf king's smirk reminded him reality was much cruel.**

**"The wedding is in seven days, what shall we do now?" Celeborn's voice escaped as a low hiss "what happens now?"**

**"Everything stays the same, aside from the bride." Thranduil replies as a matter of fact tone while sipping his wine. "I do not see how is that such a difficult task?" elf king asked sipping his wine.**

**"And how do you suggest we tell lady Cellin?" questioned Gandalf.**

**"The truth." The elf king answered once again with his nose in the air. "I do not see how that is so difficult?" No one actually understood whether it was a question or a statement. All the while Galadriel remained silent yes she saw it but she also saw how much her youngest one loved the elf king, she also saw how happy yet guilty she was the elf king bedded her.**

**"And what do you suggest we tell lady Cellin…that the wedding shall remain unchanged but you are no longer the bride since Miriel is already with King Thranduil's child." The moment Elrond finished his suggested statement a sound of sharp gasp gets everyone's attention. Cellin was standing by the door with both her hands covering her mouth while tears filled up the corner of her eyes. There was only one expression on her face... shock!**

**"Cellin?" Celeborn called her softly but the elleth simply turned on her heels and ran into an unknown direction. Galadriel follows after her daughter, as a mother it was her duty to bring her daughter little comfort possible and to her broken heart.**

**Just as both Cellin and Galadriel disappeared from the sight Thranduil focused his attention back to Celeborn and asked**

**"Why not we go through the wedding check list once more?" the smirk never falling from his lips.**

* * *

><p>Moreira knocked on the king's door and lack response after couple of knocks made her open the door on her own once again. As she reached the king's chamber she noticed his large form unconscious over the luxurious chaise that lay opposite to his four poster canopy bed in long distance. He was in a silk plain black robe with golden embroidery on the sleeves and the front of the chest. Muscles of his pale chest was peeking from the inside of the robe. He was in his black trousers but the boots were gone this time. The crown of woodland realm rested on the table in front of his chaise with few empty bottles of wines.<p>

Moreira noticed the half full goblet in one of his hand that was hanging by his side and the other one held the necklace and was placed on his chest. Right on the spot where his heart pounds.

Moreira couldn't help but notice even in his sleep how beautiful the king was. HIs long hair that fanned over the chaise felt softer than the satin robe covering him.

Moreira takes the hanging goblet and places it on the table then gently takes that hanging hand and slowly places it on his stomach. While she does that, automatically her eye lands on the necklace. the beauty of pure starlight captures her attention. She couldn't fight the temptation any longer; she ends up caressing it with one finger, memorizing the beautiful details of the white gems on it. She wondered how queen Miriel looked wearing this necklace? Beautiful for sure. After all an elf this beautiful will definitely not have a plain wife. Shaking the thoughts from her head she gets up and leaves only to return with a warm woolen blanket that she wraps around the large form of the king. After lingering her lips on his forehead for sometime she decides to retrieve for the night but just as she turns around to leave a tight grasp on her wrist prevents her move. Moreira turns to see the elf king staring at her with unreadable look on his beautiful blue eyes. They were cold yet somehow warm.

"I apologize if I disturbed your sleep majesty." Moreira looks down apologetically and for that she missed the smirk that was twisting up the corner of his. The next she knows one sharp pull and in a blur her upper body was on top of the king. Giving him the access to wrap her arms around him.

"I do not recall giving you the permission to leave my precious." Moreira cheeks turned a little pink the king's words which ofcourse did not pass unnoticed by him..

"I simply did not intend to disturb your sleep. I was informed that you wanted my presence but as I entered I saw you dozed off and thought it was best not to bother you."

"Such a pity that you think this are never a brother to me. Even Legolas is sometimes but you…" Thraduil paused to tug a strand of her hair behind her ear "…never." The way he voice sounded it sent a unique shiver all over the young elleth's body.

"Why did you need me at this hour my king?" Moreira asked messaging the kings's scalp with her small fingers making it difficult for the king to keep his eyes open at the sensation.

"…Stop…" the elven king pleaded grabbing her wrist and bringing it close to his lips as he brushed soft kisses on all of her fingers "You are making me fall asleep. I already had too much wine that my mind requires."

"Sleep is what you require my king. Your body requires rest," Moreira said disappointed "Definitely not wine."

"I'm well aware of that my lady, but before that there is one more task that I should complete." With that he gently pushes Moreira off him to stand on his feet. Then he takes Moreira by the wrist and walks into a different direction in the place. Moreira noticed he was moving into the direction of the closed door in the palace. These door that has never been opened since it only has one key and it's always with the king. Aside from him none has the ability to open the door.

King Thranduil opens the door and gesture for Moreira to enter first and then follow after her. To Moreira's surprise this room was not like the room in the palace. All the furniture's were covered in white sheet. It appeared as if no one entered here in the last thousand years.

"It was Miriel's chamber," Thranduil declared clearing her confusion. "all her belonging rests here." Moreira looked at Thranduil with both shocked and confused but more of it was added as she notices the king placing a small stack of keys on her palm.

"What are you doing? I can not take this. What if i end up ruining something?" Moreira asked nervously.

"Then it shall be ruined." the king teased his little princess. Then suddenly his expression changed into a serious one"From now on you will be in charge of this chamber. " Moreira's jaw dropped. "Do as you see it fit."

Moreira couldn't help but eye him suspiciously as he circled around her both his hands connected at the back. His smile clearly told her he was upto something.

"What?" Moreira asked eyeing his action.

"There is one more thing, that needs to be done." He replies.

"Which is?" Moreira raised her eyebrow elegantly.

"For that, little one I need to you close your eyes." Thranduil whispered in Moreira's ear as he stood behind her suddenly. Moreira obeyed without a question but her eyes snapped opened as she felt a substance being placed around her neck and to her surprise it was queen Miriel's necklace the one thst she was secretly eyeing after discovering it's existence..

"What are you doing? Are you losing your mind?" Moreira was close to tears. "It belongs to your late wife. Why are you giving it to me?" Moreira whispered under her breath, her voice barely audible. No words could express her happiness yet she tried to suppress them reminding herself she was no queen.

"It sits very well around your neck, makes you look like the queen." Thranduil spoke studying her carefully. "Perhaps once more it will remind me of her smile."

At this Moreira could no longer hold back, she burst into tears. Both her hand on her mouth, she knew not how to act at that point. She wrapped her arms around the king and burried her head deep into his chest to hide her miserable looking childish face. Unfortunately in all these her innocent eyes failed to examine the way the king was eyeing her little form nor could she catch the predatory undertone in his voice as he spoke those words and lastly how tightly clenched his fists were.

"I do not know how to thank you my king."

"You need not." The elven king responds as he rests his chin on her head. "There is only one thing I desire from you."

"Which is?"

"Always keep on smiling….that was what my Miriel, the queen of woodland realm did to brighten up the dark arda around me."

"I will my king." the dark haired elleth said pulling away from the king. "But for now we all should be heading to bed." Moreira stood on her toes and leaned closed to the king's face. Understanding the sing he bent down only to get his face softly caressed by her lips in a soft longing kiss while her fingers softly caressed the other side of his face.

"Goodnight my king. hope you have the sweetest of all dreams."

"I wish you the same my dear."

The great king watched his princess walking out of the chamber. The warmth of her happiness still lingered in the room caressing him softly. Why could not understand why but he longed for her to turn around even if it was for the shortest second. His legs wanted to reach out and stop her but then he knew that he should not. Thranduil had no clue what has gotten into his mind but for sure he knew things has changed, eversince the little elf-ling started growing up.

Even to this day Thranduil remembered the day he found her in her forest on the verge of becoming the food of an filthy orc. He saved her from that filth and at the same time got entranced by her beautiful burgundy-violet eyes that was so similar to his wife. He took her in raised her as his own and right before his eyes in several year she turned out to be a beautiful elleth; something that exceeded beyond his imagination. Just the way the beauty of the youngest princess of Lorein wowed him with her beauty, soft heart and kindness...and Moreira day by day was becoming more like her as if she was her own daughter. Ofcourse that was not the case since that beautiful princess only successfully gave birth to one, Legolas.

"...Moreira..?" he could not restrain, the name slipped from his tongue before he could stop it. The elleth stopped in her track and turned to look at him with a questioning gaze.

"Nothing. Go to bed." Nodding Moreira turned around and exited.

A voice deep down inside told the elven king _ You should stop before it's too late._

* * *

><p><em>The lustful sighs and breaths filled the air. After quite a few centuries the great elven king felt this way...he was no longer alone, he felt the warth of the other body that was underneath him quivering. Even after centuries of gap he has not lost his skills, to be a great lover. Her small form was completely covered by his larger one. After all he was the king, he would be the one to dominate and she will be the slave crying out for mercy.<em>

_Their__ fingers entwined. Her head shot back on the pillow in bliss while his mouth lust fully caressed her neck._

_"...My..ki-king..." she mewled. The sound of it so soft, so pure filled with innocent made the beast inside him groan._

_With each thrust he was nearing his end the agony in his body was puling his muscles together just awaiting the release._

_Close...he was close..so close..._

_Her small hands tightly clenched his back crawling her nails down his spine. A loud moan escaped his lips at the sensation._

_"...ah..More-ira.." for the first time he took her name as he neared the edge. His pace quickened...he was close...his body started to release...all his tensed muscles...started to relax as blissful wave started taking over him..._

With a loud gasp the elven king shot from from his slumber. Both his hands tightly clenched the fabric of his bed sheet and bracket. His heart was racing, his lungs were empty...he was gasping for air. His lids were tightly closed shielding his beautiful blue orbs. His face was down his silver hair curtained the sides of his face. For a moment he even lost the concealing spell that covered the scar on his beautiful face.

In his long flow of life Thradnuil had many nightmare they ruined his sleep. Nightmares of the dragon, the slain of his father, the death of his beloved in his arms but nothing could compare to how horrifying this blissful dream was. A reality that was turning into a nightmare.

"Your majesty!" the loud banging on his door snapped him out of his thought. "Your majesty please wake up." Those guards did not know that he was already up but he chose not answer. Till they started to get into his head with louder banging.

"What is it?" He asked calmly.

"Lady Moreira my lord..." His heart skipped a beat at the mention of her name.

"What about her?" He was trying to rid himself of the dirty illusions of his dream or rather nightmare.

"She is bring up in high fever. The healers are already in her room tending to her." at normal circumstances he would run without a second thought but this time it was different. He could not pull himself together and face her.

"Your majesty!"

" I will visit later. Go wake up Legolas or Tauriel or Haldir and report to me of her condition every hour. Go now."

The guard found it quite odd indeed. For as long as he knew the king he would never turn his back on the lady but what happened this time and giving into the curiosity he ended up questioning the king

"Will you not come you majesty."

"OUT!" the king's voice roared from the inside of the closed door. A flash of anger passed through the kings body. The lowly silvan guard dared to question him how dare he. All he knew this was not going to end well... A deep sigh passed the king's lips as his fingers ran through his silvery blonde hair.


	5. Chapter 5

**I truly am sorry for another authors note...but trust me I already started working on the next chapter it will be out soon..but then certain things came to my mind but before adding it I wanted to get to know my readers are okay with it. Just like last time please kindly respond to the following questions:**

**1. Would you like to see some power In thranduil?**

**Okay I know the question sounds very odd but here is what I mean...like galadriel and elrond I'm pretty sure thranduil has some power too or else how would he keep that sort of flawless face when he has a scar like that. Somy option is how abt showing that he has the power to erase memories...? I'm pretty sure you guys must have even more wonderful ideas than this so please let me know and help me out. I really want to show some of thranduil's power. I believe he is a strong character and i want to show it properly.**

**2. this is something that i have been wondering for a while? Can thranduil only see with one eye? as it was show the in the movie that one of his eye was also effected? my knowledge is quite poor on this but surely i'm doing my research...so if you kindly help me out it would mean a lot.**

**3. i was thinking of showing a side hobby for thranduil...playing chess by himself. it is not exactly what you think...his main purpose for playing chess is to plan things out. the chessboard is middle earth for him and all the pieces are people in middle earth. he plays chess to find and plan out to get things done his way. it basically is planner and calculator for him. And i think chess existed in those times...lemmon know what you guys think.**

** i show some parts of thranduil with his mistresses way before meeting meeting miriel...i was think of showing small bits of someone who loved him with everything but her love was never returned by the king, he only used her when his body was in need. ( it will be a very small and minor part so do not worry.)**

**5. how many of you are disliking the way i am portraying thranduil? i need your honest opinion please. i'm trying my level best to keep him according to the movie also showing some other sides such as how he can be caring and greedy at the same time. like some may be fortunate enough to see his caring and loving side and some maybe unfortunate enough that they are not even given the chance to speak for themselves..before they know it they are in the dungeons.**

**I would like to thank all of you who have kindly responded to the last set of questions. trust me it gave me a lot of new ideas. i'm really sorry for bothering you reader like this but since i am new i'm trying to take as much help possible from all of you. your love and support is what what help me get this story going. I'm doing to remove the first set of questions after five days since i think it may be really disturbing in between the story...decides to keep it for five more days if any wants still wants to give me some ideas you my dear friend are more than welcome to do so.**

**enough with my blabbering...here is another sets of questions please do kindly let my know your answers so that i know what my reader are looking for and work that way because disappointing my readers is the last thing i want. looking forward to your wonderful ideas...thank you. **

**SO here is another clip from the next chapter i hope you all enjoy...**

* * *

><p>"Lady Moreira!"<p>

"..NO.."

"Please my lady finish your milk before his majesty gets home."

Spoke the nurse maid Nuren insisting her young mistress to finish up her meal. If it comes to the king's knowledge that Moreira has not been eating properly than for sure some consequences awaits for the maid.

"…No I do not like milk." Responded the little elfling shaking her head, who is barely stood three to half feet tall.

"Then what is it that you would like to have?" her nurse maid was getting very impatient. Moreira many at times turned out to be quite troublesome and managing her then was quite a challenge.

Moreira gave herself a thought on what she would like to eat. It was one advantage of living with the royalty, whatever she desired it will be served before her within the blink of an eye.

Moreira buried her placed her face between her palms and buried her mind deep into the thought on what could she have aside from the milk. For a while her eyes searched the table what was that she could have? Then it is also a very know fact that a child's mind is never stable, in only a blink of an eye their mind changes to something else. The same way after about minutes of deep thought little Moreira's eyes made their way towards the window where she saw nothing but white. The snow in winter always managed to turn the dark green Mirkwood pure white. It was one reason why Moreira loved the winter so much it a way it made Mirkwood look much brighter. Somehow the sickness seemed less effective.

"The snow!" Moreira muttered under her breath.

"You cannot be serious my lady," the nurse maid huffed "snow is not something you eat, it will have his majesty feed to my head to his elk."

With paying any attention to the nurse maid Moreira simply jumped from her seat and ran towards the window.

"Such a troublesome child." Nuren sighed.

"Look Nuren!" called the excited childish voice "I can touch the snow." Letting out another sigh Nuren made her way towards her young mistress who was standing by the window jumping with excitement. Seeing her opportunity Nuren decided to seize it; she picked up the glass of milk along with her on the way since Moreira was distracted it will be easier for her to feed the child in this time.

"It is very beautiful my lady." She bent down to adjust her level with Moreira while she gently pressed the glass of milk to her lips and out of habit Moreira started drinking it. "Just like you…somehow it brightens up the darkness of our Mirkwood." Nuren continied brushing her fingers through Moreira's soft dark locks.

Just as Nuren stood at her full height something in outside the window caught her attention. The king has returned with his battalion. Legolas and captain Tauriel was also there both just behind the king.

"Look my lady the king has arrived."

"Where?" Moreira looked through the window excited. Her face beamed with smile just as her eyes noticed the form of king Thranduil on his elk leading the group home. In the next moment she turned on her heels and ran.

"Lady Moreira…let me get you dressed first."

Nuren also ran after the little princess knowing that she was heading outside to greet the king but ofcourse she was dressed to fit the cold of the snow.

"Your majesty!" Thranduil heard the soft voice while getting off his elk. He turned to see Moreira running towards him with open arms. The elven king quickly bends down and open his arms for the excited little elf ling to jump in.

"Your back your majesty." Young Moreira squealed with excitement wrapping her arms around the king's neck. "Welcome home."

He kissed the top of her head and stood up with the little elfling wrapped in his arms.

"I'm glad to be home." He finally spoke resting his large fore head on her tiny one.

"Lady Moreira…please allow me to wrap the woollen coat on you. It is very cold." Nuren was a bit too late as Moreira was already in the king's arms. The nurse maid gulped nervously as the king eyes her sternly, his eyes showed the dissapointment. After all she was the adult one and under no circumstances she should have let the princess come out in the snow without dressed properly.

"Now let go inside before you catch a bad cold." The elven king spoke brushing his fingers through her locks.

"As long as you are with me." Moreira replies tightening her arms around his neck making the king chuckle.

"Always…my dear." He softly mutters pulling the little more into him like a possessive father.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 (part 1)

_"Why can't this bird fly?" asked the little elf ling that was sitting on my lap while I relaxed the afternoon on the mahogany divan placed on my private garden. Moreira was so small that many at times I feared that she would break into pieces if I tighten my hold on her. The afternoon was the only time sun-rays would brace some part of the greenwood and this garden was one of the blessed one that could share the beauty of sunlight with us._

_"The bird can fly!" I assured her while my fingers stroked her hair, her soft black locks felt like silk underneath my fingertips. Moreira was a curious child, her habit on questioning about everything turned out to be value able pass time for me. She looked at me. Her warm violet orbs almost trying to pierce my wintry blue one. I understood she was not satisfied with my answer, she did not believe me._

_"Do you want to let it go?"_

_"I want to see it fly." She beamed a smile. For someone so used to dark it was rather a blinding sight._

_I gently took the bird from her hand and let it go. Moreira squealed with joy the movement it flew from my hand. She watched as the bird flying to an unknown destination and I wasted her as she watched the bird. For I knew I cannot let her fly away like that bird…when time comes...because one day she will grow up and want to be be free. what will i do then? Will I be able to set her free or make her a prisoner and lock her up in my dungeon. _

_Days passed like months and months like years with my little bud in the palace. And I did not even realize when it started to bloom into a flower...a one with the delicous scent filled with honey inside...that attracts the moth and bees from near by!_

_Everything was blur for years…time flies for all and that way before my eyes my little elf-ling was growing up just the way my son grew up but the difference he grew up to became a strong ellon, a warrior and the image of great leadership reflected in him with the touch of his mother's warmth. For Moreira was different, she was growing up to be beautiful…so beautiful that it was a sin. It was innocent yet the presence of devil peeked through it._

_I watched from a safe distance hidden from all eyes. Moreira was under the spring. The water from the fall showered her whole body. Caressing each and all her curves. The white dress-skirt that she wore was doing a poor job of covering her body. Instead it wrinkled and clings to her body some part of it became transparent enough to give a slight peak of what was inside._

_I watched, secretly hidden. Not even for once my eyes blinked. It lost the power to do so. I knew her sin of a beauty had me hypnotized. Now I was the prey to her predatory beauty. She will be the queen and I…her carnal slave._

_Soon one of her nurse maid pulled her out of the spring and dragged her into her room. She was scolding my little one all the way. Suddenly Moreira's eyes were on mine. I got caught. But she was not upset instead our gazed locked for a while in a longing stare. Her soft gazed invited me and could no longer stay back… I followed making sure to be quiet and sly to avoid seeing, like a thief in my very own realm._

_By the time I stepped into her room all her nurse maids were gone. To my surprise her room was lit by hundreds of scented small candles. The smell of rose and jasmine combine with musk added an erotic air to the room. _

_My eyes searched for Moreira, my Moreira… my little one…my child. _

_'Child' the word rang in my head pulling my out of the sinful zone. What was I doing? It's not right. I cannot do that with my own child. Just as I was about to leave her soft voice stopped me on my path. I just stood debating on whether to turn around or no. Even though my heart cursed me but my body rebelled, on its own it made me turn around and I saw her, standing right behind me only few steps apart._

_My visions got clouded just the way my senses were intoxicated with her presence upon realizing she was in noting but that silk red robe. The air round me started to get heavier causing my irrational breath. My muscles started to tighten…it was becoming hard so hard that it started to cause my agony of thirst. I swallowed hard but received no help in quenching my thirst. I knew well no water not even the finest wine could soothe this thirst only Moreira was the potion to my comfort._

_I started to take my steps towards her. But what was happening why was she taking step backwards. My one step caused her to go two steps back. A smirk made its way upon my lips understanding her game. If this was what she wanted to play innocent…she would get it after all her wish is my command._

_Moreira's jaw dropped as her back was against the wall and me only a hand distance apart. By know she realized she was trapped, there was no escape from her. I took one more step placed both my hands on the wall. The little dove was caged between me and wall. There was no way for her way to break-free. The look of innocence in Moreira's eyes and the sinister thought in my head sent tickle of shiver between my legs. I clenched my jaw preventing my hiss._

_"Please." That one word was enough for me to understand that she was begging for me to let go. The wise elven king that raised her wanted to set her free but the male, the hungry male who has been starved for thousand years said otherwise. My heart wanted to let go but my body pressed my hips deeper into hers. Moreira closed her eyes; I know she felt it…she felt my desire down there growing each second at the force of tempest._

_"Allow me Moreira…invite me in." I purred in her followed by a soft byte on her neck making her shudder. My hands moved down tracing her sides and now one resting on her waist while the other made its way to untie the knot of her robe._

_"Please no…" the words made him want to ravish her more till she opened her mouth next "please do not do this to me Adar...spare me Ada…please Ada…Ada…Ada.."_

_Ada…._

_Ada…._

_Ada….._

_Ada…_

_Help me Ada….Ada…. Ada…._

_They will get me….help me Ada…_

The elven king shot up on the bed gasping. His breathing was rough, his heart nearly exploding his chest, his body slightly shaking.

Another nightmare he realized. In fact it was the second one in three days.

"Good morning your majesty!" Gilion his personal butler walked in with a tray in hand containing a bottle of wine, a glass of water and a cup of tea. As it always varied what the king was in the mood for every morning.

"You seem to have woken up quite early today." Gilion added. King said nothing to the butler it appeared that his master was in deep thought.

"I everything alright your majesty?" he asked placing the tray in front of him. The king was brought back to reality with that question.

"Arrange for my bath. That is all that I want for now." Thranduil replied picking up the glass of water from the tray. A move that Gillion found quite strange after all the king rarely drank water. Mostly it was the wine other times it was the tea.

"You seem stressed." Gilion observed his master "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yes…" Thranduil cocked his head in the butler direction "…like I already said prepare my bath." He hissed.

"Probably a cold bath will calm you down from the stress." With the butler made his way to the bathing chamber.

"Probably." Thranduil muttered under his breath releasing a deep sigh. After all there was a lot he needed to think and figure out.

**a.n. thank you all for the wonderful responses love and support. it truly means a lot. now i'm going to be greedy like both Thranduil and Thorin and ask for more please keep loving and supporting me that is all i need to go on to make this story even better and as always ideas are more than welcome. a special thanks to tempella for all her amazing ideas that she is sharing with me. it really does boost my fuel. Also thank you all hope you will love and support this chapter...sorry to break it down it was did not want my reader to get confused...the next chapter will be up shortly.**

** is another question i wanted to ask...you guys remember the statue at the entrance of Mirwood that is shown in the second Hobbit film...so who is that? I mean whose statue is that? I'm really confused some say it's his wife some say it's his mother. please help me out.**

** thing i would like to know...i want your honest opinion...feel free to to tell me i sucked if i did and need to improve my skills...ok so i wanted to make this chapter a bit like erotica. I know i'm an ammeter but still thought of trying please do let me know was it worth the try or needs improvement. i'm just trying to sharpen my skills before the real time comes. yes my intention is is to make this story a slight erotica.**

** I decided from now on i will ask my questions after the chapter not post author's not filled with questions.**

**thank you all looking forwards to your reposes!**

**XOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 5 (part 2)

Another sigh passed the elven king's lips. It was in fact the seventh one in a row. The warm water on the Jacuzzi did relief his stress a bit but not helped his mind a single bit. His mind was still clouded with the haunting dreams, he could not get it out of his head no matter how hard he tried. A cruel chuckled escaped him as his realized that he started to think it as dream rather than a nightmare.

He failed to understand what was actually the root of these kinds of dream, where was it coming from or rather why? It's true that Moreira was special to him, even way to special than he ever expected. There is something in her that captivates him like a web, unknowingly she is the predator and he becomes her prey.

_'What is she to me?' _His mind wonders. Why does his mind think about her every passing second? That is even a bigger question, that has no perfect answer. The Answer was simple yet very difficult, it always lingered at the tip of his tongue but it never came out.

_'She is your daughter!' _

A voice in his head always reminded him, of the status of his relation ship with her but now he was not so sure on what he wanted.

There was a time when Thranduil loved that idea, coming home to a daughter was something a father waits all day for. Though Moreira never addressed him as her father but she had enough respect and devotion for him. All these time he was more than satisfied with these. He was her strong elf king and she was his little fairy, little dove, elfing, little one, child, flower, butterfly and so many more names that he had for her. But now with time some thing else was going on.

Truth be told Thranduil knew one thing for sure these vulgar dreams were not happening out of the blue. There is a reason behind it, everything happens for a reason . Even though he never admits but yes things from his side did changed quite for quite sometime. He has lost count for how long but he remembered the day clearly the day he understood that Moreira was growing up; the time of innocence was coming to an end. At the very same time he remembered the days when Moreira was just a little elfling who would sit on his lap and watch him rule the woodland realm. He would sit in his throne and her throne was his lap.

_"Majesty..." Came the young chirpy voice of little Moreira who is not taller than his knees. The elven king towers over her smiling._

_"I have a gift for you majesty." She added flashing him a soft smile._

_"A gift..." He inquired "for me?" His mind wondered what did an elfling had to offer him. He waited to see her gift and at that point heard her speak the most unusual word_

_"Kneel!" It sounded more like a command coming from an innocent voice. Elvening together with his advisors had their eyes widen._

_"Kneel!" She uttered that word again...to the great elven king. this time her voice more demanding._

_Thranduil looked at his advisors but all head their eyes on the floor. _

_"Do you not want the present?" She asked with curious eyes. Scrutinizing every detail of him. Before the king could respond she spoke again "Then kneel."_

_Clearing his throat Thranduil stepped foreword and carefully kneeled down on his knees. At that moment he really understood how the others feels when he commands them to do the same._

_"Take off the crown." Moreira requested. Thranduil motioned one of his advisor to do that. Soon as the crown of woodland realm was lifted off his head a smile flashed on Moreira's face. Finally she revealed the prized possession she was hiding behind her back. First everyone was trying to figure out what is was because it only looked like huge ring made up of flower._

_"What is it little one?" _

_"A crown." she placed it on his head "For you, a pretty crown. I made it." Those words somehow touched Thranduil's heart. After a really long time he felt appreciated. He was out of words, he felt his jaw quivering. _

_"Thank you" he whispered bringing the girl into his arms to wrap himself possessively around her. He knew she was fragile and he had to protect her, after all she was his to protect._

_/_

_"That is my hair you are nibbling." The elven king spoke with an exhausted sigh. His eyes watching his hair getting slaughtered by the little elfling's teeth. who seated on his lap, with him on the throne._

_"I really do not understand what is the fun in that?" She was too busy nibbling his hair to respond. "Do you really like my hair that much?" this time she let go of it from her teeth but kept those locks in her hand soon she found a different hobby-making a knot with them. Something that cost the elvenking and his maids a lot of effort to get his hair fixed and back to normal._

The elven king opened his lust clouded eyes. It was difficult for a normal person to notice but yes there was a dark pool of lust in his wintery blue eyes. Those memories brought a smile to his face. Forever he will cherish those times, the time when Moreira completed the emptiness inside of him with her warmth. His dark word lit up with her smile- a smile that brought shame to the brightest of startlight.

* * *

><p>The sound of throat clearing gets Halir- the current march warden of Mirkwood's attention. He turns to see first slim long legs then the owner of those legs; the young beautiful princess descending down the wooden staircase. It was not an easy job to take his eyes of those beautiful pair of legs. Still Haldir managed to focus his attention on her face. Although she looked so beautiful but still it was very inappropriate to wear sleeping attire outside of the bedroom and yes the chemise underneath her blue silk robe was that short; barely covering anything.<p>

"My lady Moreira!" He exclaimed quite shocked. "Watch out you may hurt your feet. I see you are wearing no shoes." It appeared qquite difficult to take his eyes of her legs. "The floor is cold, have you forgotten that you just recovered from severe fever?" There was a slight tone of scolding in his voice but it had no effect on the young princess. The smug smile that was plastered on her face did not falter at all but widened. Strangely she appeared to be happy. Which ofcourse she was; after all Haldir cared for her, what else she needed.

"I came to thank you." She replied eyes casting down, gently biting on her lower lip and her fingers nervously playing with the ends of her light pink chemise.

"What for my lady?" Haldir spoke keeping the formality. The warden knew very well what she was implying to but it was always fun to play innocent. It added more spice to it.

"For taking care of me?" She paused then added "I know you were there. You held onto my hand tightly for a while and the only thing you chanted was 'get well soon'...even if it was for a brief period of time."

"I did what was to be done princess." Haldir tensed up a little noticing the shade of red on her face. It made her look even more breath taking. And it happened, the March warden was so lost into the princess's face that he failed to notice when the princess got so close, for the time being he was intoxicated by her charm.

Moreira took his hand on her, her eyes focused on his ones and neither of their eyes dared to blink. Shiver ran down Moreira's spine as she felt Haldir's hot shaky breath fanning her face.

"Thank you Haldir...my dear friend." The last part she whispered in elvish, each word left her lips like a prayer. Haldir watched how gracefully her hair curtained her face from both the sides. Moreira's dark hair truly was a beauty. It appeared to look so silky, he could no longer restrain himself; he brushed his fingers through them and carefully tugged a few locks behind her ear making Moreira squeeze her hand that was holding onto Haldir's one.

"I should be gone." Moreira suggested neither letting go of his hand nor taking her eyes of the blonde elf before her.

"Yes you should…that would be for the best." Haldir agreed bring the tangled hands close to his lips to place a soft kiss "My princess! After all stable is not a place for you."

"Why do you say so? These are horses not Orcs, they will not eat me." Moreira flashed him another smile.

"But they can dirty your fine clothes for sure." Haldir pointed his fingers at the horse that was trying to nibble on the ends of Moreira's robe.

* * *

><p>Thranduil placed the goblet on the table to pour himself some more wine. The meeting with lake town went quite well, in his favor to be honest yet his mind could not relax. There was a strange pain at the back of his head bothering him. No matter how hard he tried somehow his mind led him back to those hideous dreams Moreira and himself.<p>

"Such demonic thoughts" a dark chuckled escaped from him. He started to pour down the drink in his mouth in long greedy gulps.

Never in his life Thranduil thought things would change this fast and so drastically. He still remembered the day, when everything slowly started to change. The day his mind slowly started to get corrupted, the day slowly evil started to peek through the innocence. He remembered it was a clear day of spring; the season of green and new beginning, of the nature. Little did he know that his little flower was also on the verge of it...growing up and having her new beginning.

_"Why are my eyes blindfolded?" Asked king Thranduil irritated._

_"I do not want to ruin the surprise for you." Moreira replied cheekily,while Thranduil felt himself being dragged through the corridor; he could tell she was taking her towards the dining room. For some reason inside he felt quite excited. His nostrils were filled with the rich scent of sweet, vanilla mixed with exotic understood that they were already in his dining chamber. Finally his blindfolds were taken off. Moreira pulled the chair for him and motioned for him to take the seat. While she started to serve him with the fruit cocktail that she made with yogurt and added vanilla essence for even better taste. He took a spoonful of the custard. The taste was did not quite understand what was the best part? The recipe or the effort that his little one put into it._

_"So...is it good?" Moreira looked at him nervously but her eyes were full of hope and anticipation._

_"Delicious." This one word reply made the young elleth before him blush, that was all she needed to hear. _

_He noticed the pink hue on her face; he extended one hand to feel it. He wanted to feel whether it was real and it indeed was! His fingertips brushed over the soft skin of her face. The pink tint on her face seemed to have turned red at his touch. Was he causing this this? His mind wondered. A part of him got excited...for what he really did not know neither did he want to know. For now the lesser he knew the better it was._

_"Is that it?" Moreira nodded saying no. "There is more?" Thranduil raised his eyebrow a bit surprised and impressed at the young one's talent. Moreira slowly pushed another bowl in front of him that contained honeydew and watermelon in small pieces. Then she passed a small bowl containing honey that was traded from the skinchanger. In Moreira's opinion this was the best honey she tasted and when preparing something for the king she made sure to use the best ones._

_"Do you mind feeding me?" The sudden request did get Moreira a bit off guard. She was not expecting that. Yes as a child she was a huge fan of feeding the king with her very own hands it made her feel special. Now those were just silly childhood memories. But this kind of request after a long time was overwhelming for the young elleth. Moreira sat herself on the kings's lap and picked up a fork to get fruits in them and dipped them in honey before placing the fork in front of the king's mouth which he did not open. He smirked and instead started to play with her hair._

_This action got Moreira confused._

_"What's wrong?" Moreira asked a bit nervous also little irritated because she has put so much effort into this despite not feeling well from the morning and now the king was just fooling around with her._

_"I want you to use your hand not a fork." Moreira groaned in frustration but still followed like an obedient child that she was. She put down the fork stuffed with melons on the plate and picked up a piece of honeydew with her hand and dipped in honey and finally offered the king. This time He opened his mouth allowing her to feed him._

_She kept on feeding him while he occasionally stopped the action only to grab her wrist to lick away or suck out the extra honey that lingered on her lithe fingers. _

_A tickling sensation passed through both of them. It was nothing unusual, they pretty often shared close moments such as these.__It was nothing unusual, they pretty often shared close moments such as these._

_But this particular day was different. Their moment was short lived because soon the elven king discovered signs of discomfort in the little one's face._

_"Is everything alright?" Moreira did not answer him instead held her breath. Her breathing was very deep. The elven king noticed how she suddenly started massaging her lower belly. He mimicked her action too; anything for her comfort._

_"Do you feel sick little one?" look of concern filled Thranduil's face "Go to a healer now."_

_Moreira quickly leaped from his lap and ran towards her chamber with the king's eyes following her in a confusing stare as to why she went towards her room. At that time a strange smell reached his nose. He looked for the sources but found none till his eyes landed on his lap, specifically where Moreira was sitting. He gasped with his jaw slightly dropped and eyes wide. There was a stain of fresh blood on his white tunic. No further explanation was needed…his little flower grew up and he knew nothing?_

"Majesty you have visitors waiting for you." the guards knock from outside brought him back out of thoughts.

"I shall see them shortly." he replied finishing his drink.

Another chuckle escaped the elenking's mouth at the memory. While his mind wondered off to how beautiful she has become. Now he is scared of his own-self.

* * *

><p>"My My...what is the little princess doing at this hour?" the voice made Moreira jump on the place. To her relief it was none other than her foster brother.<p>

"Legolas!." Moreira hissed placing a hand on her heart to feel the irrational beating of it. "You scared me." A relieved sigh left her lips.

"Where were you? Or rather coming from?" Legolas asked with a devilish grin on his lips; while also eyeing her from head to toe. "It appears you are being way too sneaky now a days," Moreira's eyes widen at the accusation "perhaps I should inform ada about it."

"Ofcourse not!" Moreira retorted "Then I shall tell him that you..." She paused knowing where to exactly attack.

"You?" Legolas raised his eyebrow.

"You...you look at Tauriel inappropriately." Finally the young elleth let it out with a smirk on her face. She knew victory was hers this time. "Now just imagine how your ada is going to take it? The king will be quite disappointed." Moreira added in order to scare Legolas out.

"You little..." Legolas hissed in a teasing manner. Understanding his motive Moreira decided to run to escape him but luck was definitely not on her side because soon she felt a hand behind her knees and the next thing she knows is being picked up by Legolas in his arms which in turn made her squeak loudly in shock.

"Where are you taking me Legolas?" Moreira asked innocently wrapping her arms around her brother.

"To the king ofcourse," Moreira's eyes were on the verge of popping out of the socket "TO inform him that you were at the stable...possibly chatting with Feren." With that he winked.

"WHAT? That's a lie." Moraira punched him hard on the chest but it barely had any effect on the prince.

"So you want me to tell him that you were there to see Haldir?" This time Legolas had the victorious grin on his face and Moreira's face had horror written all over it.

"NO I was not!" She lied but surely Legolas did not believe a single word. After all he saw it with his own eyes.

"You know Ada was with me that time..." Leglolas spoke seriously. Moreira's heart skipped a beat at the information. This time she was scared. "You should not take such risks." Moeria could feel her throat getting dry.

"Did he-?"

"NO he did not. Consider yourself fortunate that I saw you before hand. Just imagine the consequences if Ada would have seen it, you would not be able to imagine the filthiness of it." Moreira listened to her brother's lecture like an obedient child. After all he was correct. She was glad that it did not turn up that way for she herself knew the consequences would be quite terrible. And how terrible she did not want to imagine. For now she was glad that Legolas her brother's blessing was with her.

"Legolas...Do not worry. For I will also not tell his majesty." Legolas was a bit confused as to what she really meant but Moreira just placed a soft kiss on his face to clear up the confusion. "Your secret is safe with me. And I give you my word it shall be protected with my life." She kissed him again this time on his nose.

"I do not un-" Legolas's denial was cutoff mid sentence.

"What is going on?" The voice that stopped both the siblings on the spot.

"I asked WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? IN MY REALM?" It was the voice of the elven king but that was what not surprised the royal siblings, it was fuming rage in his voice that startled both Legolas and Moreira and also the king's butler Galion who as just behind the king.

Legolas carefully turned around to face his father who stood few feet away from them dressed in black tunic, topped with red robe that was brushing on the floor. This time no crown was on his head though the wooden stick was on his hold. The elven king had quite tight grip on the stick, good enough for everyone to notice how white his knuckles turned due to the amount of pressure he has put on it. This time they noticed the rage on his eyes too but the reason remained a mystery to them.

"I was just taking Moreira to her room." Finally Legolas spoke.

"I believe Moreira has got a pair of legs; that works." Both Legolas and Moreira gave each other a confused stare. "she can walk on her own, CAN'T SHE?" Thradnuil's voice escaped as a hiss. Understanding the situation Legolas put Moreira down on her feet immidiatly.

"Your highness it appears that the sibling decided to have to fun by themselves. Now a days with Lord Legolas's busy schedule when do they get enou-"

"SHUT UP!" Thranduil roared cutting Galion off mid sentence. Once again leaving everyone of them startled. "AND YOU..."finally this time the king focused his attention to Moreira making her gulp nervously as she focused her attention on the floor suddenly finding it quite intriguing. Her body tensed even more as she noticed the king's black boots so close to her feet. She started to feel the heat radiating from his body, she felt his eyes on her and at that point it made her feel very scared and uncomfortable.

Thranduil studied her from head to toe. Carefully taking in her form and that was when her attire made him loose his mind. Even though he looked quite calm outside, inside he was burning like a blazing volcano.'What is she wearing?' The elven king thought in his mind taking another look at her carefully. It only a silk blue robe and a chemise underneath which is barely countable. It barely covered her thighs. This only acted as the fuel to boost his fire. 'She's almost naked!' That was enough to strike a nerve.

Moreira closed her eyes at the feeling of long fingers grasping her chin and forced her to look up.

"Is this a proper way for a princess to move around? Answer me." The elven king tightened his grip on her chin. "You should not be leaving your chambers in clothes such as these."

"I-I majesty I me-mea-" Thranduil ran out patience at her nonsense stammering.

"A PRINCESS SHOULD NOT BE LEAVING HER CHAMBERS DRESSED LIKE A COMMON WHORE." Thradnuil's voice echoed through the halls of the woodland realm.

All were uncomfortable silence fell among them. No one knew how to talk or break it. Moreira felt hot tears streaming down her face. Never in her life she was scolded like this. Worse she did not even know what she even did to be scolded liked this.

The elven king was famous for his temper. There were possibilities that he was taking someone else's anger out on them but that brings out another question why? He never did such as thing. Then why now? He never scolded her like this, then... Did she really do something to upset him? If that is the case then what? What is her mistake?

"Return to your chamber..." Thranduil spoke under his breath bringing Moreira out of her trance "Both of you." Legolas and Moreira silently turned on their heels and returned to their respective chambers. Thranduil only watched, his eyes bored into the retreating figures of his children as they walked away from him.

"Why did you do that your highness?" Galion could not help but ask.

"Are you questioning your king?" The king's tone was rough.

"No my lord."

"Begone." He commanded. "Wait?" he stopped his butler midway "Send some more wine to my chambers for the night." that was what he needed to help him clear his mind and think clearly because now that was what he needed to do, think clearly before this lust took control of his sanity and drove him mad.

* * *

><p>That night Moreira cried herself to sleep. Unknown to her there was another figure in her room hidden in the shadows, patiently waiting. Thranduil came out of the shadows soon as sleep took over the young princess. He placed himself on her bed, beside her sleeping figure.<p>

The cold breeze passing through the window made her shiver in her sleep. The elven king noticed she even did not cover herself with the blanket. It was lying close to her feet and the robe was doing quite a poor job at covering the exposed skin of her naked legs.

A sudden shiver passed through the elven king's body at the sight. Her skin was so fair, so beautiful. His mind wondered off to how she would look bare, with absolutely nothing on…beneath him…how will she struggle…or will she give in. Another shiver ran down his spine.

"Must be the wine…too much wine." He talked to himself. "What am I thinking?"

With the shake of his head he covered his little princess. While doing that his hungry eyes found its meal…the rise and fall of her breast with every breath she took. He was frozen momentarily staring. Then suddenly the wiser side of his kicked him pulling him into reality making him fully cover her with the duvet.

'It cannot happen!'

**_Or Can It?_**

'No'

**_What a deceiving heart filled with such kindness._**

Placing a longing kiss on her temple he was about to leave but then before he knew it he felt a tug on his wrist. He turned to see Moreira turned on the other side taking his wrist in her arms; as a result dragging him along with her.

Thradnuil felt her whole body becoming tense at the sudden closeness. He felt nervous. His breath was coming out shaky than he expected. All of a sudden he could feel the temperature of his body rising. Unexpected shiver started to spread all throughout his body.

He knew he needed to do something before it was too late. Taking a deep breath he carefully yet firmly snatched his arm back from her grasp. He was fortunate that his action did not wake Moreira up. Then without wasting a single moment there he stormed out of the room with his remaining dignity. Now there was no doubt…it was clear as water his body yearned for hers. He needed her, craved her, yearned for her, and desired her in the most sinful way.

He bit his lower lip almost drawing blood not knowing what to do. He felt helpless…wisdom or desire. A choice was to be made.

'…Moreira….You do cruel things to me…my little dove…You make me so cruel….'

**A.N I hope you all enjoyed. Thank you all for the love and support...means a lot to me. hopefully you guys will be giving me more love and support. let me know whether this chapter satisfied you if not i will try my best to make up for it. Anyways read and enjoy..**


	8. Chapter 8

.**AN...Finally a new chapter. warning... there is a bit of matured content as i tried writing an erotic scene. If you guys do not like it let me know i will change it. Enjoy! **

Chapter-6

"Your Majesty would agree with general Furulon that we send more force to Dol Goldur. That Fortress is the main source of the spiders. If we can destroy it there than there are chances we can free ourselves from the hazard of killing those foul creatures all day." Spoke one of the advisors look at the king enthusiastically. Though the king was staring at them during this period of council meeting, he did not speak a single word.

"Do you agree that the risk is worth taking for the sake of saving this forest from darkness?" questioned another advisor. Still there was no answer from the king. His eyes were focused on the goblet in his hold for quite some time.

By now it was clear to all that the king possibly was not listening. The advisors turned their head to Legolas who was seated at the other end of the table. Legolas shared the same blank look as the councillors. He was as clueless as they were. He had no idea what happened to his father recently. His strange behaviour is increasing on a daily basis for example the scolding both he and Moreira received night before was on what purpose the young prince still could not find out.

"Your majesty so what should be done?"

"What?" Finally a word escaped the king's mouth and their suspicion was proven to be true at the king's confused tone, that though he was physically present his mind was else where.

"What are your orders? Majesty?"

King remained silent for a while thinking what to do. He knew what they were talking about but just couldn't jump into conclusions right away because he missed out on the important issues on the scenario. Therefore a rash decision can cost him thousands of life and no he was not ready to spend that much elvish blood after all; as the king it was his priority to protect his kin.

"You are all dismissed for now." The king commanded. Everyone just stared at the king wide eyed. How could he just dismiss it in the middle of such a crucial point?

"I need some time to think clearly." He declared. No one questioned anymore just silently obeyed. Though many were disappointed inside but did not dare show it. And Legolas was one of them.

Thradnuil took a large gulp of the wine in his hold and when he put the glass down he saw all left as he commanded but one remained; his son.

'Is he guilty of his doing?' Legolas wondered staring at his adar straight in the eye. The moment his father opened his mouth that thought was turned into ashes.

"I believe the order was for everyone to leave." The coldness in his tone was too much. Truth is he was furious, at himself for feeling so vulnerable and at Moreira for being the cause of his distraction.

"You should apologize to Moreira for comparing her to such filthy females." Spoke Legolas in a monotonous voice. "She deserves an apology." This time the prince's voice was more like a command. Which in turn did strike a nerve for the king after all the prince had no power to command him, he was the king.

"If she can dress as such there is nothing wrong in pointing it out." He replied taking sips of his whine…his arrogance was clear in the voice. Legolas knew it was pointless to argue with him at this point so he decided it was best to leave him be "Well if it is your choice to distance yourself from her I understand. In that case I suggest we find a good husband for her and get her married. After all finding a husband for her will not be a difficult task; there are already a few in lines. Anyways goodnight father." With that Legolas was stopped mid-way by his father voice.

"And Legolas…first of all I do not apologise to any and second…what I do with Moreira is my decision. I brought her here, I own her, she is mine…therefore it is I who decide what is to be done with her no one else." The trademark smirk twisted up his lips.

"At times I wonder what my mother saw in you," Legolas paused to see the reaction on his father's face and he saw the smirk from his lips changing into a frown. "Did she ever get any respect from you? Did you ever love her? Or was she just in the picture to give you a son?" Legolas saw his father's jaw tightening. His face was burning with rage.

"Or was she just one of your whor-"

"LEGOLAS!" before the prince could finish his statement the king's hard slap knocked him on the floor.

"Do not dare…DO NOT DARE TALK ABOUT HER THAT WAY!" The king's voice roared through the halls of the woodland realm.

"HOW DARE YOU REFER THAT TERM ON HER.?" The king was almost on the verge unsheathing his sword but as his fell on his son he saw it, his mother light, his Miriel's warmth in his son.

The heavy silence fell between them. None of them talked in this time Legolas gathered himself up and as he was about to leave the room once again his father's voice stopped him.

"Love is a beautiful experience yet it is very painful Legolas…and when that happens…the agony is unbearable."

Legolas turned to see his father standing with one hand fisted on top of his heart clenching the fabric of his tunic as tightly. His eyes were closed and there was there was a single drop of tear rolling down the corner of his right eye. For a second it caught the prince off guard as it was the first time he saw his father that way.

"Leave. Now." The king commanded his son. At times like this he wished to be left alone. His vulnerability was not to be shared.

/

The elven king entered his chamber with a heavy heart that night. He looked at his bed; his side was the right and left was her side. Even to this day her side remained empty. How would it get occupied? For he, has not laid his eyes upon any female ever since Miriel entrance. That way no one has filled up that side of the bed just the way no one has filled up that part of his empty heart that was stolen by Miriel only to be abandoned by her few centuries later.

He carefully sat on her side of the bed. He removed her pillow only to reveal a small knitted red toque made for an infant. He took the object in his grasp and brought it closed to his face. Her scent still lingered on that cap that she carefully knitted for Legolas before he was born.

Thranduil never had the heart to give it to Legolas, the rightful owner of the object. As it was the only thing that made him feel Miriel was close by, the only solution to his agonizing nights.

The king held cap close to his heart. Somehow this tiny object is now the only thing that reminded him of her last days…also the dreams that she hoped for, to see her child grow and become a handsome ellon alongside a strong worrier that will fight for all. Alas! As all those remained her dream only as her time with Legolas was very brief. Therefore Thranduil's dream was the only place where she could hold her son in arms.

* * *

><p><em>The tension in the air got heavier each day at Lorien. Everyone now knew of the sin that was committed at the night of the feast. The fruit of it laid with Miriel now, the child that she was carrying. All souls were curious to know who the elven king of Woodland realm would end up marrying in the end. During this time neither Miriel nor Cellin came out of their chambers and the elders did no taking on that matter as well. As a result it raised further curiosity.<em>

_A soft knock on the door gets Miriel's attention. Usually she would have ordered to come in but now she did not want anyone inside. Instead she opened the door herself only to find a maid standing with a tray that had a wooden box or a letter on it._

_"King Thranduil has sent them for you."_

_Miriel opened the box to find it filled with gems inside._

_"He said it is the first of many gifts to you." Miriel blankly looked at the servant as she delivered the message. "For your wedding my lady…they come from your future husband." The maid added._

_Miriel took a deep breath before opening her mouth next._

_"You may tell the king, that I reject his proposal. I am not going humiliate my sister by further marring him. And the child, he is more than welcome to have audience with his child anytime he desires."_

_Then she takes the neatly folded letter and rips it off without even opening it. Because she knew it once he opens it her heart will tell her other wise._

_Thranduil felt the anger boiling up inside him as the maid passed him Miriel's message. Rejection some was something he never faced, it was the first time and just like that he did not take it well, it was too much for his pride. He eyed the pieces of torn letter. He wrote the letter himself yet she did not read it. It enraged him. How dare she? trying to play with his emotion. He knew she needed a lesson and he would give her one soon._

_He dismissed the maid he needed time to himself, to process everything._

_The urgent knock on the door woke Miriel up from her sleep._

_'Who could it be? At this hour?' _

_A part of her told her that it was her sister. She must have come to scold her but now it really did not matter to her, she was ready for any sort of punishment that Cellin had in mind for her. Miriel rushed towards the door. A part of her was nervous and another part of her was happy that finally her sister will be able to forgive her. She may scold her at the beginning but eventually she will forgive._

_With that happy thought Miriel opened the door and as she did her smile vanished into thin air. _

_It was not her sister, but the king of woodland realm Thranduil also the father to her child. Who appeared furious beyond measure. Ofcourse who would not be in his position._

_Miriel felt all the air inside of her getting stuck to her throat. Her breath became short. She was out of words making Thranduil the first to speak._

_"It is rude to keep someone standing outside, have you forgotten that? Or did your parent's not teach you?" He took a step towards her; his voice was cold and icy. Gulping nervously Miriel took a step back. And before Miriel could realize what was going on she noticed Thranduil was already inside and shutting her door locking it up._

_The sight was good enough to get the young elleth frozen to the ground._

_"And…insulting a king is a crime my dear little Miriel." He spoke pacing around her the way predator does to it's prey._

_Miriel could feel her heart beating at a rapid rate. She was scared but still managed to keep herself in check. She looked down, her attention was focused only on her feet. She reminded herself that he will do no harm to her because in that process he might end up hurting his own child._

_"I love you…. my little Miriel…" He spoke gripping her chin tightly in his fingers. Forcing her to look up at him. It made her gasp because the way he spoke those words to her there was no love in it, the tone itself was quite sinister along with the crooked smile that played on his lips._

_"Do you not love me?" that sinful smile still lingered on his lips. Miriel remained silent, her eyes closed she could not bear to look at him; because every time she did a part of her cursed herself for ever loving him._

_"you are having doubts…" the smile disappeared, his eyes were dark and cold and his voice dangerously calm "about your feeling…are you not?"Miriel remained silent "Do you want me Miriel?" his palm slowly traced the skin of her exposed neck slowly moving to her collar and slowly crawling it down to her chest. He felt how fast her heart pounded under his palm. He moved his hand and placed it on top of the exposed flesh of her breast. Suddenly tightened his grip on it making Miriel gasp. _

_He felt her shudder under his touch. Again that smile returned on his face. _

_"Your body is quite honest." He said massaging that area to stimulate her more._

_"It calls to me," he bands down and whispers in her ear while his hand travels inside of her night gown "It craves for me!" He sensually licked the outer shell of her ear, focusing more on the pointed tip._

_"Do not touch me, with those filthy hands that only crave female flesh." Miriel hissed lowly pushing his hand away from her. but his reflex was fast enough to grab her by the throat and push her against the wall. He also made sure that her feet were few inches above the ground._

_"DO NOT TELL ME…WHAT TO DO ELFLING!" He snapped tightening his grasp on her throat making her gasp for air._

_With that he kissed her with an extreme brutal force that he was not even aware that his teeth was cutting her lips. As if on instinct Miriel covered her lower abdomen with both her hands to protect her child. But the elf king was not aware of that move. He pinned her with his body, slowly letting go of her throat his hands traveled down to her hips holding it tightly as his hips pressed into her grinding her against the wall. _

_Being this close to Miriel got him aroused. He was going to have her at that position. He thought in his mind. That's how he prepared himself but at that point droplets of Miriel's tear fell on his face, also he tasted her blood in his mouth. Realization hit him bringing him back to his senses immidiatly. He jerked himself away from her. Both of them panted for air while Miriel automatically slid down the wall._

_He questioned himself as to why did Miriel not try to defend herself if she was in so much discomfort. Then he noticed where her hands were. He felt ashamed of himself. His heart felt heavy with guilt. He never knew he was capable of being that cruel._

_Miriel was trying to protect the child that is why she could not she could not defend himself against him; her hands were covering up her belly as much as possible so that no harm reaches the child._

_"Miriel!" He was on his knees in one swift motion. _

_"Please forgive me…" he wrapped her trembling form in his arms. "Forgive this monster...you will never see such actions again." He whispered in her ear and rubbed her back at the same time to soothe her, so that she forgets the traumatizing moment._

_"Everything will be okay…nothing will happen to this child or you." He kissed her head "you both are safe. I will protect you both forever." Miriel continued with her silent sob. While Thranduil cooed those soothing words in her ear. Forgetting that traumatizing moment was not easy. Thranduil felt his tunic getting with her tears as she silent cried into his chest, but still he did not let her go. It was the least he could do after such horrifying action._

_Miriel fell asleep in his arms. He observed how she snuggled onto him just like a little elfling looking for her mother's shelter, while at the same time like a true mother protecting her own child as her hands have not moved and inch from her belly. _

_The elven king bends to kiss her forehead as he noticed there were stains of dried tears on her face. It was heart wrenching since he was the cause of it._

_He loved her more than anyone, more than anything, more than his very own life. There was no doubt in his mind only problem, how he would prove it to her? How can he make her believe that his love for her is more than eternity? He wondered slowly leaning himself against the wall with sleeping Miriel in his arms. He could not risk getting up, what if it awakens her from the peaceful slumber._

_King Thranduil woke up to find himself covered with a soft duvet. He understood it was her doing; after all she had a kind heart unlike him. Even after all these she cared for him and he was glad. He felt blessed to have ever meet her…yes Miriel was the blessing and he would protect her with his life...she is the light that will brighten up the darkness that lied within him._

_/_

_Thranduil was alarmed with the presence of some other in his room but ofcourse since it was not Miriel he did not bother to even turn around. He took his time in pouring himself his wine._

_"It is indeed considered very rude to show your back to a lady." Came the arrogant voice of Cellin his former betrothed._

_"I agree my lady." He turned around sipping his wine. "It is also very rude to enter ones chamber without permission and also..." he paused smirking at her "very inappropriate and indecent to enter a male's chamber. I could have been unclothed...you never know?" he suggested with a slanted smirk._

_"Oh you out of all the people are to talk." She returned him a smirk "You... who entered a young female's chamber and forced your way with her."_

_"Correction...we made love...love you see." He emphasized on that particular word. "I will admit she appears very innocent and childish but is quite a seductress in bed." He paused to take a sip of his wine "Perhaps she can advise you in that field."_

_The statement made her smirk wider "So it was just about the pleasure?" Her eyes darkened "...I see!"_

_"Ofcourse not!" Thranduil interjected. "I pity you my lady…just look at you. So much hatred you bear for your little sister at this moment." He speaks circling around her; the expression on Cellin's face encouraged him more. "In your mind right now you wish you were her." He pushed her a little more with those cunning words._

_"Never in my worst nightmare would I wish to be like her." She snarled earning a chuckle from Thranduil. "What is she but a weakling…a burden to us all!" Thranduil raised his eye thick elegant eyebrow at this. Oh how much he wished Miriel would have heard this. _

_"Mark my words King Thranduil…you will have to further increase your budget on your healers. As she falls sick more often than the race of men do. The only thing she has is elvish beauty our mother's fairness and light nothing more. Other than that she is nothing but a disgrace." She spat. "Tell me why is that you fell for her? Her beauty right? What other talent does she even have? Why not me where did I lack?"_

_"Good enough that a female needs." Thranduil replied calmly "She knows the art of pleasuring her male, her innocence can drive any male on this Arda insane…I am the biggest example of that." Then he whispered a bit slowly leaning down towards her face "she is the only one who has managed to get me weak on my knees…something you might have never been able to."_

_"How dare you!" She almost screamed in a hushed whisper._

_"All my sympathy for the male that bonds with you." He almost bared his teeth as he spoke the next words "For he will not know what happiness is."_

_"I heard enough…go ahead marry that sick creature. For she will die soo-"_

_A sob got both their heads turning and to their worst nightmare Miriel was standing there with teary eyes and both her hands covering her open mouth._

_"Miriel…" Thanduil was the first to call her. From the look on her face they could tell she was standing there for a long time and higher chances heard a lot more than needed. Such a pity that both the older elves were so engrossed in their conversation that they failed to notice her presence. Celebrian was not standing too far from her. And from the look she carried it was clear that she too have heard it._

_"…Miriel…my love!"_

_"Please do not take my name…" she sobbed wiping her tears. Then she looked at her older sister who was also like a second mother to her in disbelief, in fact head her eyes glued on the floor. After all it was the best thing to do at that moment. It broke her heart to believe that her sister thought of her that way. All these years she never really loved her but pitied her all along. Miriel opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. She ran away from there, indeed which was the best thing she could do._

_Thranduil called after her but ofcourse she did not stop. _

_Cellin felt his heart tightening. She never meant those words; she did not know what possessed her that moment and how those ugly words escaped her mouth._

_The king of Greenwood exited the room and both Cellin and Celebrian knew where he was heading to. Celebrain was the one that remained with her older sister after the departure of the elven king._

_"I-I never meant for such harsh words." Cellin confessed as a tear droplet rolled down the corner of her eyes._

_"I know." Celebrian replied bringing her older sister to her in a warm embrace. _

_"Miriel …will understand." Elrond's wife added._

_"Will she?"_

_"yes." _

/

_Thranduil knew he would find her on top of the mountain, after all it was a hiding shelter for her, the only place that brought peace to her when her heart felt unsettled. It was awfully cold that night and it worried him because Miriel ran outside dressed in a soft silk lilac dress with sheer arms, therefore it will be useless against the cold of the night. And his guess proved correct his eyes found her sitting under a tree shivering in cold._

_Miriel snapped her eyes open at the feeling of warm cape wrapping her shoulders. She cocked her head to see the none other than the elf king. For the first time his sight irritated her. She pushed his velvety cape off her shoulder._

_"You will catch a cold." Came his cold voice._

_"That is none of your concern." Miriel looked away from him "Who am I to you? No one. What do I mean to you? ….nothing." With a deep breath she continued "if you are concerned for the child inside me then I can assure you as long as I breathe no harm shall came to it."_

_Thraduil felt a tug inside his heart at those words, the feeling was quite strange it was the first time he was experiencing such a thing. He wondered what is this feeling actually. Why does it hurt so much? It is because of love…does love have the ability to make one feel like this? How can it bring pain…isn't it supposed to bring pleasure only?_

_"You were describing my sister how you enjoyed being on top of me….how I shuddered under you…my weakness and inability to do anything gave you a sickening pleasure." Miriel could no longer hold back her sob. "So I will take it like this the words you said to me...were just to get me on the bed with you." _

_"Miriel!" he called her name in a warning tone."Do not talk to me like that. Do not dare accuse me of such thing."_

_"It is the truth...you wanted to get the excitement of claiming your betrothed's younger sister." This time she hiccuped "It was foolish of me to believe that you love me...just like my sister you are also incapable of loving anyone. In any case..." This time the young maiden could no longer hold herself as she burst into crying. Thranduil watched as she cried; it pained him to see her this way, it pained even more to listen to those words escaping her mouth...because only he himself knew the love that he held for this young elleth._

_"I am….glad…that…I was…able….to provide …you….the….service…of…pleasure…your majesty." Miriel managed to speak those words between her cry._

_"…Miriel.." Thradnuil could feel his heart sinking. It felt so heavy that breathing seemed difficult. Those words stung._

_"Miriel…my love…I-"_

_"Your majesty I do not require you sympathy." She stood up and turned to see the elven king staring at her with desperate eyes. "I have my whole family sympathizing me, I do not require more. Please spare me..." She cupped his face with one hand and continued "I wish no one suffers the curse of loneliness like me, not even you." With that she kisses the back of his hand as courtesy before leaving him behind alone._

_Before she could pass him he grabbed her wrist in a tight grip. So tight that it was not only painful, in fact both their hands were shaking at its intensity._

_"How much do you know of being lonely?" Thranduil snarled making Miriel turn to him confused. With one sharp pull Thranduil brought Miriel towards him and before she could make another move he took hold of her other wrist, trapping her in his grip._

_"How long have you seen this world for?" this his voice came out like a hiss, the sharpness of it made Miriel gulp nervously. "I have seen been around the same time as your adar but I have seen life as much as he did. Perhaps in a more harsher way." He barked "I did not have an ease path of marrying a witch."_

_"That is my naneth you speak off...Show some respect." Miriel spat but Thranduil ignored her._

_"I grew up alone my adar was all I had but then in the battle of mordor he was gone from my life too…I became the king of woodland realm surrounded by hundreds in day and but when I had to retire at night there was no one I could return to…no one." The last part was just a whisper where his hot breath fanned her face. He bent down and placed his fore head on her one. Letting go of her wrists while he wrapped those arms around her waist and closed the gap between their bodies; which in turn made Miriel place her palm on his chest and struggle hard to push a gap between them but ofcourse she was nowhere near strong as he was therefore the effort remained in vein._

_"Please let me speak Miriel..." his voice was a desperate plea __"I have been lonely for the last thousand years." This time Miriel's heart ached at those words._

_"For the last thousand years…." Thranduil continued_

_"..majesty…"_

_"..I have desperately searched for love…"_

_"…Thradnuil…" This time she called him by his name._

_"…for thousands years I have searched for… happiness…" The even king paused to take a deep breath "…and a family of mine own…."_

_"Thranduil!" Miriel called him again softly with fresh hot tears in her ears this time._

_"…For thousand years my searches found me nothing…but now I have a found it; my happiness, love and also my family all of them in one…in you." His voice was dripping with desperation. "Please do not take them away from me….For you are all I have ….my Miriel…my beloved …my precious Miriel...I have none but you. Every time I think of a family you are all that I see. Please do not make it so hard for me…show me some mercy."_

_"….your majesty…Thranduil…I-I d-"_

_"I do not know how to show you that how much I love you, I may not be able to make you smile because i have forgotten to smile and laugh myself, I do not know how to be happy since I hardly recall my experience in it. But none of these matters; because I know as long as you are with me, I know you will guide me properly. All those years of emptiness will be completed at once."_

_He paused to place a longing kiss on her forehead. "I will not force you to pledge yourself to me but I will beg you to consider me a part of you. Please do not turn me away…please… take me for yourself, make me yours...show some mercy on this orphan..."_

_There was nothing that Miriel could say, no words were left for her, her heart fluttered and ached at the same time. For a moment the concealing spell from his face broke revealing his scar once again. At that moment Miriel saw how vulnerable he was and it touched her heart. At that moment she made a promise to soak out all the pain from him. She will no longer let him bear the pain alone; from now on she will share it with him._

_'From this moment you are no longer alone..' Miriel thought to herself._

_"My little Mirie-" the elven king does not get the chance to finish his statement as his lips were sealed in a chastise kiss by the young maiden._

_The elven king felt his heart swell up with joy. He felt light, as if a burden has been lifted off his shoulder. He felt butterflies in his stomach and somehow his ears could hear music in distance. The feeling was absolutely magical there was no appropriate word to describe it. At that moment he knew he was complete as long as she was with him; she was his other half._

_His arms tightened around her as he parted his lips to take her bottom lip in between them. Seeing Miriel's encouragement he turned that kiss into a passionate one. It was so hard to hold, his hunger was too much and it was consuming him from inside. He was intoxicated by her presence. _

_Miriel pulled away from the kiss to catch her breath. In between her heavy breath she told him _

_"May the stars be the witness that I make the promise to guide you with everything, to be by your side and never leave for as long as I breathe."_

_Holding her head firmly Thranduil captured her delicious mouth with his own, their tongues entwined in passion while it caressed each other. _

_He picked her up in his arms and without separating his mouth from hers delicately laid her down on the soft grass of the field. Then withdrawing from her mouth suddenly, he stared her down with those hungry blue eyes of his._

_Miriel looked at him curiously "Why did you stop?" she asked, her voice soft was silk._

_"I'm afraid of hurting you." He replied honestly not knowing where this body will take him once he gives in._

_"I will accept whatever your body has to offer." Miriel cupped his face bringing it a bit down towards her._

_"Then promise me something," He spoke resting his forehead on hers while his silvery blonde white hair cascaded down and curtained their faces from both sides._

_"Anything!" She whispered in a sultry voice startling him a little bit since he was so used to her innocence and childishness that he was unaware of the seductress hidden inside of her. _

_"Promise me, that next time when we engage in such passion you will no longer be my lover; but you shall be my wife." She pressed her lips onto his in a soft kiss once again. _

_"There is nothing more, that I can ask for rather than being your wife." This he pressed her lips with another longing kiss._

_"But for now I want you to show me something…" She purred while her fingers softly squeezed the outer shell of his pointed ear earning a groan from his, since for elves their ears are very sensitive._

_"co-mmand me!" He tried to suppress another moan at the sensation of her gentle pressing on his ear._

_She leaned up a little and whispered into his ear seductively "show me more of your knowledge in this art of desire." His body shuddered at those words. Looking back at her he saw her biting her lower lips softly trying to conceal her shy smile; while she blushed innocently. His lips curled up into a devilish smirk, as the idea popped in his mind; while this time he leaned down close to her face._

_"you shall be served, your wish is my command," her purred leaning down more towards her jaw, allowing the tip of his tongue to brush along her jaw line making her moan in pleasure "…My little queen."_

_Moving his face away from her he started to descend down while leaving soft kisses on that path on top of her clothed skin. He pushed up the edge of her dress high up to her waist and took both her legs and places them over each of his shoulder._

_His blue eyes lock with her violet ones. She gulped nervously he saw, but the curiosity did not fall a bit from her. Now she was more eager to know._

_"Brace yourself young one." He said with a curved smile and with that he bent down between her legs while placing hot and wet kisses between her inner thighs as he went down. He placed a soft kiss on her core upon reaching her intimate spot. She shivered at the sensation. This time with his long tongue lavishly around it, making Miriel arch up to the point where she had all her weight on her elbows. Her fingers dug itself inside the soil beneath the grass. _

_Her breath was short, different sort of moans escaped her lips depending on the type of way he played her._

_Miriel felt her entire body become tight as she felt his tongue entering inside of her. The feeling was almost the same as when he was inside yet very different, more intense, more desire it has a pleasure of its own. She only wished that she he has shared moment with no one but her. She did not know why but that time she felt a little possessive._

_He pushed his tongue deeper into her taking in every delicious taste that she as offer. He also captured her pearl and drank up on it greedily making her tremble with ecstasy while she cried out in bliss._

_He was glad that he was able to cause such reaction out of her this way. In truth he was a little nervous inside while performing this act, because Miriel does not know that it is her, only her who is being pleasured by him like this. The other he has been with only pleasured him._

_"What are you doing to me?" Miriel moaned as he almost took her to the peak._

_Moving his face from there he raised his head to meet her eyes; the seductive grin still playing on his lips. He undid his trouser and pushed it down enough to bring out his hard erection. Then he started leaning towards her pushing her legs down on her body as he started entering her gently. She immediately clasped his back tightly._

_Both of them cried out loud in pleasure and shot their head back as he fully penetrated her. He noticed this new position made her automatically squeeze her womb around him and it tripled his pleasure. It opened up sensation for both of them that they have not experienced ever. Even though Thranduil had lot knowledge in it, but with her everything seemed new._

_Their eyes remained glued on each other showing their craving as they rocked against each other. Occasionally he bent down to whisper dirty words in her ear while they nipped each other's neck, jaw, and throat and most importantly their ear. Other times they captured themselves in a hungry passionate kiss._

_Over the time the friction of their movement became more and more intense. Both their moans became synced in union as the rode each other savagely. Finally the elven king arched his body back as he felt himself reaching his zenith; the euphoric burn in his loin was way too overwhelming, unbearable. He knew he cloud hold no more._

_A strong wave of pleasure quaked through his body as he felt himself releasing his seeds; it made him cry out loud in euphoria of this intense orgasm as his mouth hung open. His whole body started to shiver making him go weak on his knees and Miriel has been the only one has ever made him feel this way._

_They lay in each other's arm quietly. While the cold breeze of the night caressed their body. _

_"Who else experienced this talent of yours?" Miriel broke the silence, staring at nothing in particular. Thranduil chucked at the passiveness of her tone. His eyes remained close as he responded to her._

_"Only you." His husky voice drifted through the air. "A king only pleasures his queen, not his concubines." A smile crept up her lips she was glad that no one who received this gift from him. _

_"Well there is first time for everything." She shyly said._

_"Indeed!" he agreed kissing her head._

_Thranduil woke up to find Miriel cuddling against him. The soft light of dawn illuminated her fairness. He stared at her in awe 'what a beauty she inherits?' he thought. Beautiful under soft light of the moon, and yet brighter than sunshine in daylight._

_"Miriel…my mela!" he called her but she did not respond. He called her again this time he noticed her slight shivering of her body. With his fingers he brushed off her silky blonde hair that covered half her fairy like face and burned his finger. He shot up placing his palm on her fore he gasped feeling that hotness of her skin. She was burning with fever._

_/_

_"How is she doing?"_

_The young healer tending to Miriel almost jumped in her place hearing the elven king's voice._

_"My lord!" she stood up bowing stiffly. "The fever has not fallen yet but I'm hoping by dawn she will wake up." She offered him to sit on the chair beside the bed._

_After placing himself on the chair he took her hand on his and placed a soft kiss on the back of it._

_"Teach me what you were doing?" Thranduil asked the healer._

_"You do not have to your maje-"_

_"I insist!" He ignored the healers plea and understanding his command she proceeded to teach him how to place the wet cloth on her forehead and when and how to change it. Thranduil was a fast learner therefore it did not take him very long to understand what to be done. Then he dismissed the healer and started to tend to her on his own and that is how it went whole night._

_Miriel opened her eyes to find herself in her chamber on her very own comfortable warm bed. Her joints still ached a little but she felt much better. Turning her head to the side she found Thranduil asleep in a very odd position. He was sitting on a chair but his upper body was on the bed. Her hand was still in hold._

_Miriel watched him carefully. No matter how strong of a fighter he was, how tall his height was not to mention his arrogance, his anger and wrath but when he slept his face was as innocent as an infant. With her free hand Miriel was about to touch him_

_"Do not awaken him!" That voice, Miriel felt her heart beat quickening. She moved the head to the direction of the voice to find her sister standing at her door side. "He was up all night… tending to you."Miriel once again turned her head towards her lover's sleeping form. She softly caressed his forehead with her lips, careful not to awaken him._

_Miriel did not know exactly how to feel. She was hurt at her sister's harsh words but then when she thought back she was also ashamed of her own doing and she knew she deserved it. So she held nothing against her. Instead she hoped that her sister could manage it in her heart to forgive her._

_"You captured his heart, showed him love and happiness…with you he is a completely different person." Miriel felt her sister nearing. She was at loss of words therefore chose to remain silent. She felt the sinking of the mattress as her older sister sat beside her but Miriel did not look._

_"Are you not going to look at me?" Miriel faced her sister with blank eyes. "You have enough reasons to be angry; but I want you to know…those words that I said about you are not true. I am the one that is actually weak. My pride and jealousy over took me and before I could stop it those words escaped me." Cellin paused to take a deep breath while Miriel sat up a bit with her back resting against the head of the bed. _

_"You are strong, in your very own way." Cellin added caressing her younger sister's hair._

_"How is that?" _

_"Since, you have successfully tamed the dragon, sleeping beside you." Cellin pointed her finger at the sleeping form of Thranduil. Miriel turned her head in his direction and cracked a smile which was this time returned by her sister. She enjoyed her sister humor. Miriel understood that it was a sign that her older sister forgave her. _

_"Look Miriel…even in sleep his hold on your hand did not loosen. It shows his need for you. He will be devastated without you...that much power you hold over him." _

_Cellin paused again and this time Miriel noticed she brought out the necklace from the small pouch. Miriel immediately recognized that it was that necklace that Thranduil placed it on Cellin's neck on the day their engagement was announced. Cellin tied the necklace on Miriel's neck ignoring Miriel's uneasiness._

_"What are you doing?" Miriel asked feeling uneasy in the stomach._

_"It belongs to you Miriel, not me. For you are the future queen of Woodland realm." Tears rolled down Miriel's eyes at her sister's words. She was over joyed to have her older sister back._

_"But y-" Miriel was cut off by her sister._

_"No but… and no crying please. Mark my words elfling...you are quite an ugly sight with that crying face." Cellin wiped the tears from her younger sister's face. "You will be the most beautiful bride this Arda will ever see." She paused to pull Miriel into a warm embrace. "And I know you will be a great queen, you will fill up where your husband lacks...and also a great mother to the little one." Miriel closed her eyes as her sister placed a kiss on her head and gently rubbed her belly. "And…I am proud of you my dear little sister...for what you are."_

_/_

_On the day of the wedding Miriel not only looked beautiful but also behaved gracefully and elegantly like a true queen. The wedding took place on the same day everything remained the unchanged but the bride. It was Miriel instead of Cellin. All gathered to be a witness of that beautiful ceremony where Lord Celeborn handed over his youngest daughter in the hands of king of Woodland realm Thranduil._

_Soon after that Miriel returned to Greenwood with her husband and there she was crowned as his queen. Greenwood was also beautiful just like her homeland Lorein but many times she the open air and blue sky that she got back home but Miriel had no chance to complain since the greenery of Greenwood the great welcomed her with open arms making her feel at home._

_"What? Are you serious…Lady Cellin was the one his majesty was supposed to marry." Spoke a female voice. _

_"Yes…but lady Miriel seduced his majesty on the bed…and it happened he fell weak against her demonic beauty." Spoke another female voice and contined "This is a secret but keep your mouth shut the queen got herself with a child before her marriage. Some say that is the reason why they had to change the bride."_

_"Oh no!" gasped the first one "she bears innocene of a child on the outside but inside is dark as a witch."_

_"What a shame." Said another new voice._

_Little did any of them know that some was hidden nearby? _

_Miriel shut her eyes tight as tears threatened to fall. Her heart broke at those harsh words. Now reality seemed to sink in this is what people of Greenwood thought about her. Life was no always easy, specially when it comes to the pure soul._

* * *

><p>"Please do not over do yourself lord Legolas." Suggested Haldir who was assisting the prince of Mirkwood with his archery. Everyone knows about the unpleasant argument that took place between the king and his son after all the whole woodland realm head the king's voice barking at Legolas right after the council. None really knew the cause of it neither did they venture.<p>

"Legolas!" This time the warden addressed the prince by his name. "Taking your anger out like this might hamper your skills." Legolas did not listen he kept on shooting at his targets.

Tauriel the female captain who was also present shared a glance at the warden. She was worried about the prince too. He was very much known for his calm and gentle nature something surely which he did not inherit from his father.

At times like these Tauriel always wondered how the late Queen was. Because serving under king Thranduil is hard but was it also hard to serve the husband Thranduil?

"My lord Legolas." Tauriel called him and like always he responded to her call, he looked at her. "You are wasting the arrows for no reason." She added making the prince sigh in defeat.

"My father is being unusual lately, I fear madness might be taking over him." Legolas spoke putting the bow down; fully facing towards Haldir and Tauriel.

"My lord Legolas, you sh-"

"Legolas!" the king's deep voice startled the three young elves.

"My lord." Both the captain and warden said in union while Legolas remained silent.

Both father and son had a hard look plastered on their face. Tauriel, Haldir and Thranduil's personal butler Galion just quietly stood there. Patiently waiting for the silence to break wondering who would be the first to speak the father or the son?

"My son!"The king beat the prince "I came to give you this." He extended his hand towards his son revealing the small red toque. Legolas gave his father a confused look. "It belongs to you." His father declared "I should not have kept it for so long…it was selfish of me."

"What is it?" Legolas asking taking the small head cover from his father. "I do not recall ever owning this?"

The king did not answer his son's curious question. He just turned on his heels and walked his way back.

"Your mother made this for you my prince." Galion declared stepping forward. "She knitted this herself while you were growing inside her."

Legolas's eyes widened at those words. A part of his heart fluttered, a part of it ached. He did not know the exact feeling. He tightened his grasp on the knitted head cover. He could feel his mother's touch, her mother's love.

"Naneth!" he slowly whispered. "She made this…for me."

"It was during the time when she happily waited your arrival, my prince." Spoke the butler resting his palm on the prince's shoulder.

* * *

><p>And as the elven king made his way back to the castle his keen eyes did not fail to notice Moreira secretly hidden behind a tree watching someone intently. He followed her gaze and it leads him towards Legolas, Tauriel, Haldir and Galion.<p>

Thranduil was no fool he knew what that gaze was meant; but he did not know who it for was. And he needed to find out.

Four of the beautiful elleth stood before the king in his throne hall. All of them had fear written on their faces. Why did the king wish to see them suddenly? What did they do wrong?

"My lord these are the four personal maids of lady Moreira." The guard informed the king who was seated on his throne with both his legs draped over one of the arm of the throne.

The elven king eyed each one of them carefully while finishing the drink on the goblet on his hold. The two faces he recognised were Nuren and Anariel. Moreira's childhood nurse maid was Nuren and Anariel her daughter who also happens to be a close friends of Moreira.

"I have a task for you ladies." The king spoke descending down the stairs that led to his throne. "I need you ladies to keep an eye on the princess, watch her every move and anything suspicious must be reported to me personally without delay."

He started climbing up the stairs as he dismissed them all with the motion of his hand.

There is still one more matter that he needed to solve.

By the time the king returned to his chamber for a short nap it was almost dawn. The soft rays of the sun peeked through his curtain illuminating his dark room. He changed into his sleeping attire and as he was about to tug himself in the bed he heard voice, her voice...his Moreira. And automatically he feet dragged him there instead of getting into the bed. He hesitated as he held the curtain that covered that window he knew what view this particular corner window hold; the royal spring. He has not used it since his wife's death. As for Legolas this was not his cup of tea, so the only person who used it was Moreira.

A part of him became immediately excited to watch Moreira exposing her hidden beauty, that was only meant for her husband to see. His heart told him it was not right, that he should back away, but his head suggested totally different.

_**You raised her...given her shelter...she owes you at least this much.**_

_**She is grateful to you enough...loves you like her own father...do not this...do not give into your greed.**_

_**Her purity is a sin itself...the only one who should claim her first is her king.**_

_**Who is also a father?**_

_**Just raising someone does not make him a father!**_

_**A father is a father...**_

_**But now he can be a lover. Besides he will only be watching...there is no harm in it...she will never know.**_

_**Today will you see her...but what happens when you want to touch her tomorrow...what will you do then?**_

"Then I shall touch her." He thought out loud. Removing the curtain in one swift movement he watched, with wide eyes with his body shuddering with heat as if he was thrown into the dragon fire and realized it was something he should have never done!

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>"What is it that you are doing? Nana?" Asked the blonde elleth. Her mother ginnned while undoing the braids of her hair. <strong>_

_**"Our king has fondness for long soft hair...therefore I adding these aloe-vera and eggs they are famous for making hair silky."**_

_**"But they are already in good condition." pouted the younger female.**_

_**"It needs to be even better." Her mother smirked "Our target is not the prince, its the king."**_

_**"Will that make me the queen?" the younger elleth asked with excitement.**_

_**"Yes my love...the queen." her mother placed kiss on top of her head and added "Our king maybe a wise elf...but end of the day he is a male."**_

_**"A male whose thirst has not been quenched in a very long time." **_

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN. OKAY NEW CHARACTER COMING IN ANY SUGGESTION FOR NAME...plz plz plz?<span> I hope you guys are excited to know more about her. SOrry that the chapter was a bit too long. I tried to add an erotic moment between Thranduil and his lovely queen...and feel free to tell me I suck at writing it because that's how I feel...and if the scene offends anyone feel free to let me know I will try my best to change it. Now I wanted to add a negative let me put it this way blood boiling female character that always try to ruin things for our beloved OCs.I am still on the process of desiging this bad oc...please help me out with your ideas and suggestion on how to make her bloodboiling. Thank you all I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Feel free to leave a review and make my day...since its going terrible for the last few days...thank you all love you all. oh and to all the guest reviewers i thank you from the core of my heart. i plan to answer your questions soon. And lastly thank you TEMPELLA for all the lovely suggestion and your support and opinion. it means a lot...hopefully you will give me more in the future...love you all once more.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 7

**Here is a new chapter. Thank you all for the wonderful support and taking the time to leave such lovely reviews. This is a heavy Thranduil-Moreira chapter. I hope you all will enjoy. Thank you very much and love you all. If any questions or confusion feel free to ask me in reviews or PM's. I will be more than happy to answer them. Sorry in advance because from now on this story will move more to a darker side...but do not worry it will have a happy ending.**

_I am watching you…_

_As I always do! Hidden in the dark, from the shadows…_

_You never know, nor do you have a clue…my little butterfly…my innocent elf-ling. For years I have watched you; you were no taller than my knees. So tiny so fragile you were, so innocent…so pure…. Right before my eyes you bloomed into the most luscious flower that I have ever laid my eyes on upon._

_Forgive me…for I am a sinful being. My thoughts are no longer the same. Oh Moreira…my little fairy! What do you do to me? Why? Do you do this to me?_

_You smile…and spread your wings under the water fall as you bathe in that spring. Oh how they caress your every corner; even the water knows how to devour that buttery body that you own._

_You own? Such a pity…for all I know you do not own that body or those soft fleshes neither the skin that holds it all together; not even the blood that flows inside of you._

_It mine…All mine… and only mine!_

_Yes it is awakening…the sleeping dragon inside of me is awakening after an era of sleep. It is indeed you my dear; it is your sole doing. You have invaded my mediation, my very own soul. I feel you pulsating through me. Ah…my butterfly if only you knew…what kind of trap you have gotten yourself into._

_Your maids are splashing warm water onto you. It shivers my body while your squeal in delight. What a sound you make! My eyes widen as it is amused by your nakedness. How breath-taking you are, how I will ever bear to give you in the hands on another? Impossible!_

_None shall have you…but me…me and only me…!_

_Your maids help you out of the spring. You shiver as the cold breeze brushes your skin. So perfect...so fair that it brings shame to the brightest of moonlight…so pure and untouched; does not even give me the chance to blink…not even once._

_Yes…they have been reserved for me._

_Those flesh call to me…they want to felt by me. Oh..Oh…I can feel my senses burning…the volcano has started to erupt._

_To my disappointment one of the maids wrap a soft lavender colour towel around you. Those intimate sights gets hidden from me._

_No…No…No!_

_I shall not allow it…_

_I need to see you….exposed…I need to touch you…and I shall do it…none can stop me. No one has the power to stop the king._

_My mind sees you under me._

_You lie beneath me…naked…shy…and vulnerable. I see the rise and fall of your chest beneath me. You are scared I know…but I assure you soon the pleasure will make you forget it all. I will make you swim in the bliss of my love._

_The rosy nubs of your breasts have hardened. Oh how beautiful are they. _

_So beautiful…you are so beautiful…everything this you have is so divine. Starting from those plumped lips to your eyes covered in voluminous lashes….how could I forget the rosy nubs of your supple breasts._

_I am lost…I do not even know where to start from. So tiny so fragile…I can eat you up at once._

_"Majesty…" yes I can see that you are afraid._

_"Ssssshhhh…do not be afraid…your majesty loves."_

_It is already dawn and soon everyone will wake up…I cannot miss this chance…no..no…I must claim her now…right now…_

_I shove my trousers below my hips. The bare skin of our intimate areas touches for the first time…A groan escapes me. _

_Next time I promise to explore you more…today we are short of time…so I shall only have you…forgive me my Moreira I am selfish…my desires comes first._

_My jaws drop at the tingling pleasure as I start to penetrate you. You poor thing you scream out in pain._

_But soon I cover your mouth with my hand._

_"Ssssshhhhh…sssshhhh…relax the pain will evade soon. Trust me."_

_I push deeper another groan escapes me_

_Oooh….Oh…oh….AAaah! so tight…so warm…so good….oh…oh..my little one..why must you feel so good._

_Uuueeeeaaaagggghhh! _

_I groan loudly as I fully fill you in. The bliss is too much for me to take…after so long…I feel this essence…oh my Moreira…_

_My body starts to shudders as I feel your blood dripping down. _

_Yes…yes…finally I have conquered you finally…now you are all mine._

_Tears rolled down the sides of your eyes…I bent down and kiss your tears away. _

_You place your hands on my shoulder blades and try to push me away…oh little one such games you wish to plan…but now I'm out of patience. _

_I take those damn hands of yours and pin them above your head._

_"Such a fool to drive me over the edge, you shall be punished."_

_I start pounding into her like a mad dog. She screams…I no longer care…_

_"Majesty…majesty…my king…please…" your pleas will go unheard. I am no longer the majesty you know. I continue with my pounding. Matters not whether you can walk anymore…_

_SO good…so good…oh…so soon you are taking me taking me to peak…I thrust harder and deeper and faster._

_It is too much…I cannot bring myself to hold any longer…I can feel it I am about to be spent…its erupting…any moment…any moment…I feel it…after such long time…my whole body is on fire my breathing heaves…I am exploding. _

_Yes…._

_Oh….oh…oh…ho….ho….oh…haaa…..haa…ahhh….._

_Uuuaaaaggghhhh!_

_The elven king's back arches in the pool. As a loud cry escapes him the orgasm after a long time was it bit painful yet very pleasurable._

_His breathing was still heavy. With wide eyes Thranduil watched his seeds that spilled on the water. _

_"What have I done?" he bit his lower lip in shame. Pleasuring himself to Moreira's image. "Sick! How sick have I become?"_

_**You enjoyed it… did you not? You corrupted soul…burn….burn in dragon fire.**_

_**I shall not burn alone…she will be dragged along with me.**_

_His body relaxed in the warm water._

_A satisfied sigh left his lips. "I wonder how you will feel in reality. Such a beautiful elleth you have grown up to become."_

_As much as his body enjoyed dipping into the hot spring but Thranduil knew it was time to get up. After all he needed to fix things with his young-ling. He did not know what lied ahead of them but he knew this much that he had to be cautious, one wrong move could change everything._

_He needs to be patient and slow. With that thought in mind the elven king got off his bathing pool acting as if nothing happened._

* * *

><p>"You called for me… <em>my king<em>?" Moreira asked bowing slightly showing curtsy to the king who was seated on his thrown with his legs crossed on top of the other. In normal circumstances these sorts of formalities were not needed but after the scolding that she and her brother received from the king, she had no further intention of returning bringing that temper back.

"Yes I have," the elven king paused mid-way and with a wave of his hands shooed the guards away. "Come over here _my butterfly._" He motioned for her to come all the way up to his throne. She obeyed still keeping up the formality.

Moreira had her eyes glued on the stone floor and that is why she missed the way the elven king was eyeing her, his eyes were devouring her little form. Not a corner of her body could escape his predatory glance.

"Have you made up your mind, on not to speak to me." He asked gaining her attention. As up on hearing his voice Moreira immediately looked to see him extending his hand for her to take it. She nervously placed her slightly trembling palm on his large one.

"You seem scared." He said sitting her on his lap. "Or are you upset with me?" he whispered in her ear, making his breath fan her neck. A small shiver passed through Moreira's body making close her eyes in the sensation.

"I want to apologize, my king."

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty?" He questioned pulling the pin that held all of Moreira's hair into a bun and tossed it to the ground once her hair came down like water fall.

"Hair as such this should not be tied up." He continued running his fingers through her dark locks, the shine and silk of it put his hair to shame. That did not matter to him because even if it was Moreira's hair it belonged to him. Everything of her belonged to him only, and him alone. No one could claim them not even her own self.

"They should be down at all times." With that he buried his face into the fountain of those straight raven locks.

A sigh passed Moreira lips. Growing up in the presence of the elven king gave her a pretty good idea about his character. The inside of him was crunching to apologize to her, those words came up to his throat but his arrogance simply did not let them come out, instead he started complementing her hair. What a fascinating way to change topics. Moreira really pitted him sometimes. For he could not tell what was in his heart, he could not speak his mind and it was really tragic.

Another sigh passed Moreira lips as she knew it was her time to take action if not then she probably will be stuck with him like this; sitting on his lap with his head buried in her hair till it's time for her bed.

She turned towards him forcing him to look up at her.

"You do not have to apologize." Moreira broke the silence running her perfectly pedicured fingers through his silvery locks, stroking his scalp smoothly. He immediately closed his eyes at the soothing sensation. "I care for you too much to hold anything against you….my king!"

He said nothing instead nuzzled more into her touch while his head snuggled into her shoulders.

"How long has it been that we did not dine together?" He asked out of nowhere but Moreira knew very well that he was trying to take things back to the way it was. "Tonight you dine with me." He commanded.

"Don't I do that almost every night?" Moreira asked wrapping her free arms around him.

"Yes but tonight we dine alone…just you and me."

"Sure…only if my favourite dishes are served." Moreira sang.

"That shall be taken care of."

* * *

><p>Entering his private study the elven king noticed the young princess lost in thoughts while lazily gazed upon the bookshelf. This time her dark hair was down and it perfect cascaded her back. She was wearing deep fuchsia long ankle length night gown. A part of Thranduil was glad that unlike last time it was not shamelessly short but for sure this as he looked again he noticed this one also had its beautiful flaw. The long slit from one side that goes up to her mid-thigh and just like her all other night gown shows ample or rather a bit more than needed amount of her beautiful small round perky breast.<p>

'_Oh my eyes! Such demons are they_.' Thranduil chuckled slowly at the thought. '_Such a fine taste in clothing you possess my youngling_.'

Even though he was wearing his plain black tunic, but made sure that this time he looks every bit of handsome that he was. He wanted her to notice him. He wanted her to blush, just looking at him. He wanted her to experience those tingling sensation between her legs; something that he often feels by looking at her.

A lustful sigh escaped him. '_So pure, so innocent…yet you call the demon_.'

Shiver ran through his body watching her bend down to pick something from the ground. '_Oh the beautiful toned rear you have! Ah so…so very beautiful_.'

Oh how he wanted push her against the wall, pined those hands above her head and…take her from the back. His ears ached to the moans that would pass her lips at the feeling of having him inside her.

'_Such a tempting thought_.' Another sigh passed his lips.

By her body language he knew that she was still not aware of his presence in the room. Then again logically thinking how would she; little did she know that he was hidden in the darkness quietly observing her. Exactly the way the predator does to its prey before attacking.

Keeping his footsteps silent king Thranduil started making his way towards the young elleth who was quite engrossed in a book that she failed to notice the approaching figure of her king.

Thranduil stopped behind her leaving an inch gap between their bodies. He was close, so very close that he could feel the heat radiating from her body; yet it was not satisfying, and he wanted to be closer. He wanted touch her, feel her and drag her to the depth of volcano with him where he was falling and wait there for the lava of passion tie them together not only in body but in soul as well.

Snapping himself out of the thought the elven king shook his head to get those absurd ideas out of his head but then again he gets distracted as the sweet scent of vanilla hits his nostrils. He took a deep breath to indulge himself in the soothing scent. It was coming from her hair. He bent down slightly he could note jasmine from that angle and that was coming from her skin. Such an aroma intoxicated him, blinded his senses…capturing her, claiming her and devouring her was all he could think off.

"Why add flavours when you are already this declivous!" He thought but Moreira's sudden loud gasp and dropping the book to the floor made him realize that his thought was not as silent as he expected it to be.

"Majesty…you scared me." She exclaimed almost gasping for air.

'I can tell that from the movement of small melons." Was what he wanted but of course he was not that perverted; so he said "I apologize my dear for frightening you."

"You seem to do that a lot now-a-days." Moreira spoke chuckling nervously.

"And here I thought you are a brave elf ling." The king ceased the opportunity to tease the elleth a bit as he moved towards the table and motioned for servant to bring in all the dishes that were prepared for them while he poured himself a glass of wine.

Moreira huffed at that and crossed her arms around chest "I am no elfling. I am matured enough to get married and have children."

Thranduil momentarily froze hearing the terms marriage and children from her mouth. Anger shook his whole being. Moreira however did not get the chance to see the look on his face because it only lasted for a second only to be covered by a calm mask the next moment.

"Do you have anyone in mind?" He asked bluntly making the younger elleth gasp.

"Ofcourse NOT!" She almost shouted protesting. Ofcourse Thranduil was not a fool. He observed her, even though she shouted at the top of her lungs her movements suggested otherwise. She did not meet him in the eyes, her eyes were everywhere but his. Then her flushed cheeks, how they took a shade of light rose suddenly and most importantly tugging her hair behind her ear; it was something that she did every time she tried to hide something.

'_Now you lie to me! Exactly as I thought…_' Thradnuil thought amused. There was a smile on his face, to Moreira it seemed like a genuine smile. Little did she know the amount of wrath that was hidden behind it.

"Here…" He pulled the chair and called Moreira to take the seat changing the topic. He knew what he had to and did not see further reason to linger on that topic.

Settling Moreira he took the seat on her opposite side. He poured himself another glass of wine as Moreira poured herself honeydew juice. The items on the table mostly consisted on fruits and vegetables because that was all both the elven king and his little princess ate. As neither of the really touched fish or meat, even though elves ate meat and fish occasionally.

They talked about various other topics as they ate which mostly consisted on Thranduil inquiring about her health and her sudden fever that she suffered from. And from that it changed to him asking her regarding her studies.

"I told lady Gilreth to give me lessons on healing." Moreira informed him causally serving herself some diced watermelon. "I wish to become a healer; it hurts me to see people in pain."

"It is always easier to heal wounds that are physical. Healing someone who is wounded emotionally is the most difficult task." Moreira blinked several times at his response. The answer seemed pretty bizarre to her. Honestly she found no connection to what she said.

'_Why such bizarre words?_' Her innocent mind wondered. Unknown to her how fumed up he actually was. Something was surely wrong that much Moreira could tell by the amount of bottles he was emptying rather than eating.

"Is something wrong Majesty?" Moreira asked dipping a ripe strawberry into a bowl of honey and then put it inside her mouth.

His eyes darkened as he watched how she was licking the honey off her fingers, how her tongue darted out licking the drop of honey that crawled down the corner of her lips. The expression on her face as she lost herself at the taste of the fruit inside of her mouth. All anger, all sorts of rage disappeared from his mind.

And as luck would have it for the elven king at that very moment Moreira crossed her legs. Thranduil swallowed deeply taking a deep breath. A sudden spark of current passed through his entire body. Such a sight were those legs. Thin, long and wrapped in milky white skin. The elven king was amazed at what a simple slit can do, her whole dress was on one side and her bare legs crossed over another on the other side.

'_What a glow of the skin?_' The inside of him growled as his whole body tightened including his grip on the goblet.

And like always even now the little seductress was not aware of her doing instead she was busy tasting the last mangos of the season. Even she failed to notice that her foster father's eyes have not lifted of her legs ever since she crossed them.

With every passing second it was becoming difficult for him to sit there and watch. His sick mind has imagined her in many different ways but reality was much stronger than his corrupted mind could even think.

Thranduil stood up, despite his inner voice screaming at him to do otherwise. He crouches down on one knee walking over to the other side. His one hand cups her from the jaw. No he was not satisfied. He wanted to touch her more.

**Thouch her...she wants to be touched...listen carefully, do you not hear those supple flesh calls you...touch it...  
><strong>**she will enjoy it and crave it more.  
>teach her, show her the worlds of erotic senses.<br>If you do not teach her then who shall? do not let her fall into wrong hands.  
>Reclaim what is yours...<strong>

"Moreira?" He called to get her attention while his remaining shaky hand landed on her bare thigh, gently stroking it up and down.

"Yes!" She responded right away her beautiful eyes boring into his. So much curious were those eyes. He was glad that he was able to successfully divert her attention from his evil doing. As he held her eyes in a hypnotizing gaze giving her no chance to look anywhere else.

'_Oh how smooth does your skin feels_!' His wicked mind wondered lightly squeezing the flesh there a bit.

"Such rare jewels are those eyes." He complimented her "only a handful of beauties of noble birth possess them." It is true that Violet was the most rare shade of eyes. Only a handful of the eves had them. Even the lady of light Galadriel did not have them even though her father did. He was very well known for his rare shade of violet eyes. Surprisingly his own wife Miriel inherited those eyes of her grandfather. Even Thranduil's own mother Gulrith had those eyes but he got his father's blue ones.

"Majesty I am beautiful?" she asked taking his face in her palms.

"Very much." He whispered; his hand on her thigh started to crawl up. His movements were slow and very conniving.

'_So close…I shall you now…now…and nothing can stop me. Your core shall be captured by me._'

"My my…father and daughter has decided to cast me aside, as it appears." The king almost jumped at the voice of his son.

"Legolas!" Moreira leaped out of the chair and threw herself into his arms almost in an instant.

"My Moreira!" Legolas whined wrapping his arms tightly as he lifted her small form of the floor and walked towards the table.

'_Since when is Moreira yours_?' Thranduil in his mind scoffed. This extra affection between the siblings irritated him. He clenched his eyes tightly and watched as Legolas put his little sister on the table and how they fought for the last piece of ripe strawberry. More importantly how much they were touching one another in the form of this wretched battle. Moreira was successfully about to put the fruit into her mouth but that savage brute just dived in the right time and snatched it from her mouth.

Thranduil's jaw fell slightly. His mind was taking time to register what was actually going. He could only watch as Moreira chased Legolas to the other side of the room and how she cornered him and was about to tackle but the prince's reflexes were fast. He captured both her wrists tied them at her back.

'_Their chests are touching…how shameless have they become.' _Thranduil thought boiling inside.

**_Do not just stand here and watch you old fool._**

**_They are siblings…it is nothing._**

**_Surely it is nothing…he is your son after all… if your mind is this wicked, what assurance is there that he sees her as a sister?_**

**_Do not do this …you will ruin everything. The wise king only thinks of other before him._**

**_None can satisfy others till they fulfill their own needs. A hungry one can never feed another. Look how bold they have become. If not stopped in time…your own son will have her before your own eyes…and toss you aside like dust… _**

**_Stop him…stop them…she is your to be….only yours….only yours…and yours only._**

"ENOUGH!" Thranduil said loudly and firmly as he went towards the duo and snatched Moreira out of his arms and held her in a tight grip.

"Is everything alright Ada?" Asked Legolas even Moreira cocked her head to look at him. The king knew yelling at them again will do him no good. Even though every part of him wanted to scream at them till either their ear-drums burst or his voice pipe cracks. But he does neither. Just smiles bitterly.

"Everything is as it should be Legolas." The king responded pulling Moreira closer to him. "You know that I am not particularly fond of loudness. And please both of you act according to your standard. You both are elves, royalty on top. Do not act like those imbecile dwarves." He hissed at the last part. Venom was dripping from his voice, clearly showing his hatred towards that race.

"Anyways night has fallen; retire to your chamber both of you."

"Goodnight then Ada…have sweet dream." Legolas wished his father first followed by Moreira who just turned around as the king freed her from his grip.

"Goodnight…my dearest king." With that she extended on her toes wrapping her arms around Thranduil bring him closer only to seal his lips by hers in a soft peck. "May your dream be the sweetest one…" She whispered in a soft.

"Thank you my dear. I wish you the same."

Moreira made her way towards Legolas pulling away from the king.

"Goodnight Mori." Legolas kissed her forehead with brotherly affection.

'_Mori? Now he even has a nickname for her?_' Thranduil thought watching the siblings like a hawk.

"Goodnight my Legolasy." Moreira whished placing soft kisses on both his cheeks. "Now let us go." She pulled Legolas by the arms and dragged him out of the king's private camber and soon Legolas picked her up in his arms putting his hand behind her knees.

'Ah…so you are not far behind either.' Thranduil squeezed his thick eyebrows as one in disgust. "How sickeningly romantic." The elven king growled under his breathing laboured. He was angerd beyond words. In a fluid movement his rushed towards the table and with one swipe of his hand pushed everything off the table.

The loud noises of glasses and pottery shattering brings the guards on duty rushing inside.

"Majesty!"

"Send for someone to clean up the mess." Pointed finger at another one "You...get me more wine. GO…OUT NOW…ALL OF YOU."

"Something needs to be done while time remains." He repeated the phrase like a mantra making sure his goal is not forgotten. _A mistake is what you will make by falling yourself for her…because she shall be shared with none. Forgive me my son for my selfishness…I shall bring thousands of young fair maiden to your feet but Moreira shall remain out of your reach._

If only the great elven king knew how wrong his assumption was!

* * *

><p>"Such a beautiful dress Nana?" The blonde elleth holding the dress upon her turned towards her mother who was seated on the couch. "How does it look on me?"<p>

"Put it on silly elleth, then I can give you my true opinion." Her mother replied with a devilish grin and watched as her daughter dressed. Undoubtedly her daughter looked amazing. Being a female her mother found it hard to take her eyes off her daughter; now she was more than sure that the elven king will go weak in the knees at the first glance upon her daughter.

The mother squeezed her eyebrows as the daughter fully dressed herself. Red was indeed the color of devil. After all it makes any women look so sensual that it awaken the devil inside every male. Something was missing with the dress. What is it? she searched for a while till her eyes landed on her daughter's chest. The youngling had beautiful round breast but alas this sham of a dress was almost covering it up a whole. She wanted riff off the tailor's head who made this dress.

Frowning deeply she gets up carefully picks the knife from the table with the fruit basket and moves towards her daughter.

"Turn around." She commands the young elleth. She obeys without a question and gasps at the sight of her mother holding a knife.

"Naneth..wh-"

SHASH-SHASH!

With two swipe of her hand the older elleth sliced the chest of the dress revealing a good amount of her breast.

"NANETH! have you gone mad?" Shouted the younger elleth out of shock that her mother just sliced the dress out of no where.

"Be QUIET ERUMARA!" her mother hissed. "I know what I am doing, the dress was not showing enough of your breasts. And the elven king has a weakness towards beautiful breast. His late queen had them...and now you have them..." Her mother traced her fingers over her daughter's voluptuous bosom making her shiver. "Silly child you are shivering now...what will you do when the elven king touches them?"

"Will he touch them Naneth?" Erumara asked her mother in a cruel innocent tone.

"No. he will not only touch them but squeeze them, kiss them, lick them...suck on those tiny buds...make you moan in delight and he himself will get lost in that bliss." Her mother replied in cruel tone.

"And... th-en...?" The younger elleth was already shivering at the very thought of being that intimate with the elven king.

"Then..." Her mother stared to pace around her like a predator does to its prey. "he will sheath himself inside you and you both will indulge in that pleasure." She paused to notice her daughter's blush "Then he will end with putting his hot seeds inside you. And remember it is the king we are talking about, you need to give him everything you can. I will teach you more on this art. Finally once you get a child inside you he will marry you and you shall become the queen of Woodland realm." A cruel laughter left her mother's lips while a grin curled up Erumara's lips.

"And you shall be the mother of the elven queen of woodland realm." But soon the smile from Erumara's lips disappeared as she realized "But Naneth what about my children with the king...they will never king...has already has a son with the late queen."

Her mother turned to her and placed a kiss on Erumara's forehead "Relax my child be patient. First we get the king then we think about others. Now come let me moisturize your skin I have all the herbs ready. We do not have much time the Feast of Spring is only a moon from now. Rumors say that he shall be hosting it this year once again." Her mother smiled wickedly "This is our only golden opportunity."

"Yes naneth make me look beautiful, so beautiful that the moment king Thranduil's eyes fall on me his loin starts to burn...BURN FOR ME...Only I shall have the power to soothe him down."

And that is how Erumara contained to pursue her dreams of becoming the next Queen of Woodland Realm.

Will she be successful or not it is yet to be seen!


End file.
